A Vampire in Equestria
by SleepyBearZ
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of the Major. Alucard has spent the last thirty years eliminating the additional souls that were within him, but there was a small problem. While he was repairing the paradox inside of himself, the soul of Schrödinger moved Alucard to another dimension. By the time Alucard managed to eliminate Schrödinger's soul, it was already too late.
1. Awakening -E

After thirty years, Alucard was finally able to eliminate Schrödinger's soul within him. Thirty long years were coming to an end, but moments before Schrödinger disappeared, he revealed his last surprise.

"Killing oneself takes some time, Schrödinger, and in my situation, there was a lot of self to kill. Three million, four hundred twenty-four thousand, eight hundred sixty-seven souls, within me... clouding my mind, denying me awareness. I butchered them all, until only I remained, I win Schrödinger." Alucard muttered in his mind.

"Hahah, it seems our dance has come to an end, as a farewell gift, enjoy your new home, in this distant land, Alucard. Omnipresence can be a bitch sometimes, bye bye." Alucard listened to the echoes within himself while Schrödinger soul was disappearing.

Alucard opened his eyes, finding himself in an unknown place, the first thing he noticed was his body had changed, he was now a tall pony, with a horn.

"Hahaha, is this a joke? Stupid cat." he said as he looked around, the place was covered in snow, mountains could be seen in the distance, but nothing stood out.

Alucard tried to change his form, but nothing worked, his powers were for some reason without the usual limitations, but even at his maximum power, his forms all looked like ponies.

"So, I'm a pony, that's degrading. Integra would enjoy this joke." He muttered to himself.

"Well, I do not feel Seras or Integra, so that damn cat sent me really far away, well, that's obvious by the fact that my seals are released. The question now is, where am I?"

* * *

Alucard wandered through the snowy tundra, when out of nowhere he saw a train pass by.

"A train? Interesting. I suppose it would be best to see where it is going." Making wings appear on his back, Alucard followed the train closely.

After about fifteen minutes, the train arrived at its destination, upon arrival, Alucard noticed that there was a pony waiting at the stop.

When the doors opened, he could see six ponies and an iguana leave the train.

"Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves." One of the ponies exclaimed.

"I didn't say a word." said the iguana while struggling to carry a pile of suitcases.

"Twilight!" The pony that Alucard had seen waiting at the stop shouted, galloping to greet one of the six ponies that arrived.

Alucard studied the group from above. While he was assimilating the situation, he felt something approaching. Suddenly a howl rumbled through the area. Looking down again, he saw the ponies galloping away from the train and from whatever was approaching.

"Hahaha, it seems that humans aren't the dominant species here, and even then, demons still lurk in the dark, fantastic." he muttered to himself, while following the ponies.

* * *

After following them for about five minutes, Alucard noticed a wave made of shadows, heading for the ponies. Alucard decided to intervene.

"And what are you supposed to be? Excuse my ignorance, but you could say I'm lost in the current situation." said Alucard among snickers.

The shadow took shape, attacking Alucard with a magical laser, the laser pierced Alucard's chest, as Alucard fell in the snow, the shadow began to laugh.

"That's it? The inhabitants of this land must be incredibly weak, if they fear you." Alucard said as his blood ran from his mouth on to the snow, while the seemingly fatal wound was closing.

"Silence!" With a scream the shadow summoned a green haze around Alucard. "Now face your worst nightmares! HAHAHAHAHA."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining and the girls arrived safe and sound at the Empire.

"What was that?!" Twilight asked, a little agitated by what had just happened.

"King Sombra! He's been trying to enter the Empire, but Cadence's barrier has stopped him for now." Shining replied with a concerned look.

"He was so close to us, but something stopped him, I wonder what?" Twilight said thoughtfully.

"Follow me, Cadence is waiting for us." Shining said with a smile.

* * *

Alucard was at the church from his childhood, he was witnessing a priest rape him, but the memory was different, since what he saw were not humans, but ponies.

"That's it! Let your fears consume you, and become my slave!" the shadow whispered, echoing in Alucard's head.

"Even my memories have changed? What kind of place is this? Well I'll figure that out later." Alucard said calmly, breaking the illusion.

"What?! Impossible!" exclaimed the shadow.

"Me? Your slave? Don't be absurd, you would never be able to put a collar on me. Now tell me? Is that all you got? If it is, then I'm afraid this battle was on checkmate the moment you decided to aim your fangs at me. You are so weak, that it's not even funny to belittle you." Said Alucard while laughing.

"How dare you! I am King Sombra! I will return when my body recovers and I will destroy you!" Sombra exclaimed, as he disappeared.

"Mmm, It seems they didn't need me at all, the malice emanating from that guy was pure false propaganda, it was weak and pathetic! That guy was all bark and no bite." He muttered to himself

"Let's see where the ponies I was following went." With that, Alucard took flight, following the trails left by the ponies from before.

After a couple of minutes, Alucard encountered a barrier, from within which he could feel millions of lives.

"To be honest, I've lost all interest in this matter." Remembering the train, Alucard turned around. "Maybe I should go see if there are other, more interesting places around here."

Going to the train, Alucard decided to follow the tracks of the train, considering that this _'Sombra'_ , did not need his attention to be eliminated, whilst being ecstatic to be in a new world, without chains attached to his neck. So many new things to see, and maybe even someone who could give him a decent fight, the possibilities were endless.

With a smile that only a child could show, Alucard followed the tracks of the train, thinking about the endless number of events that awaited him in the future.


	2. Resolution -E

Alucard followed the rails of the train by air for a couple of hours before he arrived at a city. Like the areas he had flown over, everything was full of ponies.

"And here I was, getting all excited. There's nothing interesting here, just ponies everywhere," he muttered, while looking at the city from above.

"Hey, who are you? And how are you flying?" asked a Pegasus with armor, who approached Alucard with curiosity, seeing that Alucard was flying.

"You know its bad manners, asking for a name, without first giving yours." answered Alucard.

"Oh, excuse me, my name is Flash Sentry, I'm a Royal guard, and you?" said Flash with a smile.

"My name is Alucard, and I'm flying thanks to my magic," replied Alucard. "Would you be so kind, as to tell me where am I?"

"Of course! You're currently in Vanhoover" replied Flash with a smile. "Excuse my boldness, but those clothes are very strange." the Pegasus said pointing to Alucard.

"I can hardly consider your opinion offensive or bold, taking into account that you do not know me," Alucard said as he descended into the city.

"Cool, now, if you'll excuse me, there are some bugbears that have been attacking the city at night and I gotta get ready, I recommend you take refuge during the night, those things are strong, bye." Flash said as he flew to the other side of the city.

"Haha, I'll take that into account." answered Alucard while muttering to himself. "What the hell are bugbears?"

* * *

While walking through the city, Alucard noticed a market, in said market, the ponies were selling mostly vegetables and fruits, though there were other creatures that had the body of a lion and the head of an eagle that were selling meat, but almost 100% of the market was vegetarian.

Approaching the only butchery in the entire market, Alucard began to see the meats and other things that they were selling.

"Did you miss something or what? Get out of here!" the Griffon exclaimed, heavily annoyed by Alucard's presence.

"It seems it is you, who wants to lose something." Alucard answered with a smile

"Do you want to fight pony!?" exclaimed the Griffon, ruffling his feathers.

While the butcher was preparing to fight, another griffin approached the butcher, scolding him.

"Dad! Do not fight with the customers! Stop shooing the poor fella." exclaimed the griffin before turning to Alucard. "My name is Murian, and this grumpy eagle is my father, Geldor."

"It's a pony! It's another vegetarian, like everyone else that comes to make fun of my business!" Geldor exclaimed glaring at Alucard.

"You never know if an open-minded pony would come to taste our goods, so stop scaring potential customers." exclaimed Murian with a penetrating gaze directed at her father.

"I can hardly be considered a vegetarian, I would love to try your meat, but I'm currently short of money." Alucard sighed as he walked away from the butcher shop.

"Wait! How would you like to eat for free? You would serve as advertising for the other ponies, I promise you that my ribs are to die for!" exclaimed Murian with pleading eyes.

"I would love to, a little bit of blood doesn't hurt anyone," Alucard answered among snickers. "Well, it depends which end you're on."

"Great! I'll be right back, don't you dare leave!" shouted Murian, heading to the kitchen behind the premises.

"So you eat meat?" Asked Geldor with distrustful eyes.

"Among other things," replied Alucard leaving his answer vague.

"Forgive my behavior, the ponies usually come to mock us." said Geldor with a sad tone.

"Worrying about the opinions of the population is ridiculous, do what you want, whenever you want," shouted Alucard with a smile

At that time an epiphany came to Alucard, he was behaving strangely, but of course, the souls that Alucard had inside himself before had affected his personality, and now, without their influence, he was once again Count Dracula.

"Hahahaha! It's quieter in here." said Alucard, referring to the fact that the only voice inside his head now was his own.

"Yes, that's part of the charm of my business!" Geldor answered proudly, thinking that Alucard was talking about his business.

"Well, I like it." Alucard said in a low tone, as he thought about what to do with the piece of humanity that he had recovered after 500 years.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Murian left the kitchen with a hundred barbecue ribs, and three plates. The ribs smelled delicious.

"Here they are, my famous ribs!" exclaimed Murian with a broad smile.

"They look delicious, but from what I see, you still have your ribs." Alucard said looking at Murian with a smirk.

"HAHAHAHA!, I like this guy, I'm sorry but those are not for sale." said Geldor understanding the joke, or was it a joke?

"Ok, now to eat, I want those ponies to see that our food is as good or better than theirs!" Murian shouted raising her wings.

Alucard, Geldor and Murian began to eat, Murian divided the ribs into half, fifty for her father and herself, and fifty for Alucard.

After about ten minutes eating, several ponies approached, some curious why Alucard was eating meat, if only they knew, others to insult Alucard. Alucard responded by throwing the bones of his already eaten ribs at them, if they bothered him too much.

After finishing eating, about five ponies decided to buy some meat, the idea had not worked as well as Murian expected, or at least that is what Alucard thought.

"It seems that your idea was not so successful, but thank you for the food," Alucard said looking at Geldor and Murian.

"Are you crazy?! Our sales to ponies rose like a thousand percent, we've never sold meat to ponies! Our customers are always griffons or dragons, thanks for your help!" Murian shouted full of happiness.

"Yes Lad, thank you for your help, and again, I apologize for how I treated you this afternoon." said Geldor putting a wing over Alucard's back.

"Do not worry about it, if you'll excuse me, I have to go, I want to get to know other cities before deciding something important." Alucard said, walking away from the griffons, but Murian stopped him.

"It's night already and there's a bugbear alert, you had better stay until the morning Alucard, something bad could happen to you," Murian said in a worried tone.

"If you don't have a place to stay, our apartment is nearby, you can sleep on the sofa until tomorrow." Geldor offered with a smile.

"Well, if you insist, lead the way." answered Alucard.

"Give us half an hour, to close the store." With that Geldor and Murian began to close the business for the day.

* * *

Once they had finished closing the business, Murian and Geldor along with Alucard began to walk in the direction of their apartment. Upon arriving at the apartment something fell out of the sky, landing in front of Murian and Alucard.

It was Flash Sentry, badly hurt and bleeding.

"I guess the culprit is a bugbear?" Alucard asked the Pegasus on the ground.

"Run, this time we couldn't stop them, they are too many!" exclaimed Flash before vomiting blood.

"Be a dear, and take care of him." Alucard said looking at Murian. "I hope you know some first aid."

"Of course! Dad! Bring me some gauze and alcohol from the apartment, if I move him, he could die." shouted Murian to Geldor.

"Right away!" Geldor said while flying up to their apartment.

"Get out of here, the bugbears are coming!" exclaimed Flash looking at Alucard and Murian.

"No way are we going to leave you here to die! Besides ..." Murian stopped talking when she saw about fifteen bugbears flying in their direction. "OH SHIT!"

Alucard, noticing Murian's expression, looked up, seeing the bear and bee hybrids flying towards them.

"HAHAHAHAH! Now I understand, bugbears! Hahahahaha!" Alucard laughed, as if he had heard the best joke in the world.

"What are you laughing about! They're going to kill us!" exclaimed Murian with fear in her eyes.

"Do not worry, I will take care of them." Several shadows around Alucard began to take shape, many had eyes while others had fangs. "Stupid bears, you arrived just when I needed something to drink to pass the ribs that I ate, and for that I am grateful, now, let's begin."

Alucard was ready to destroy the bugbears, maybe his personality had changed a bit, but what's better than a bit of violence to settle the mind.


	3. Requiem of Blood -E

Alucard was admiring the night, something in the night of this world was different, the night was calmer, more beautiful in his eyes. While the shadows embraced him, Alucard couldn't stop admiring the night in Equestria.

The bugbears stopped, seeing the scene of the pony admiring the night, while the shadows embraced him, being the fierce predators that they were, they thought there was nothing for them to fear, but for some reason, seeing that pony, filled them with complete and total despair.

"How beautiful. Nights like this, make me want a bite to drink. Yes... I could not imagine a more... perfect evening." sighed Alucard with a smile admiring the night. "Now, come on! Do what beasts do best and go wild!" He shouted as he focused on the bugbears.

The bugbears were paralyzed, but the leader of the pack managed to approach Alucard despite its trembling. Inside, it was scared to death, but it did not know the reason for that fear. Why was it so scared? A simple pony shouldn't scare it so much. The leader began to think that it was simply the magic of the unicorn, a manipulation spell or something like that.

"Haha, I see, I thought you were beasts without reasoning," said Alucard between snickers realizing the bugbears were paralyzed midair. "No matter, I'm thirsty."

The leader of the bugbears launched the first attack with his stinger, being three times bigger than the average bugbear meant a much larger stinger and significantly more damage dealt. The attack drilled into Alucard's right side, for a moment the bugbear roared, declaring its victory.

"Again, disappointment. Attack all at once, although the result will be the same." Alucard said quietly, while part of his face was missing.

The leader began to attack Alucard without stopping, destroying Alucard's body, piece by piece. Murian was in shock, tears falling down her face.

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Flash, angry at the fact that he couldn't do anything to help Alucard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Murian in despair, seeing Alucard's seemingly dead body on the floor.

"Could you shut up? That scream has been the closest thing to real damage I've received in this tea party with bears." The blood on the floor began to reverse its flow and gather in one place, and in the blink of an eye Alucard was as good as new.

"What the hell are you?" whispered Flash to himself in disbelief of what had just happen.

"I guess it's my turn. Let's start this massacre!" shouted Alucard, preparing to attack while the bugbear leader finally began to understand what was happening. Why it was afraid, the reason why it felt total and absolute despair. It and its pack were nothing but prey to that pony.

On the right side of Alucard, a shadow began to form, taking the rough shape of a dog with multiple eyes, a hellhound. Before the leader of the bugbears could react, the hellhound began to devour it like candy, while the leader screamed in agony and despair, trying to run away, just to drown in its own blood.

The rest of the pack did not need another signal to decide that fleeing was the only available option, Alucard noticed that the others were fleeing, and took a moment to speak.

"My job is the extermination of monsters, and when I have a mission to eliminate, I do not leave any survivors." Alucard said in a distorted voice as if he had many echoes within himself, "So where do you think you are going, my little bears, the fun is right here!"

In less than a second, Alucard was already in front of them, this time, multiple shadows began to take form, surrounding the bugbears.

"You decided to attack that guard in a ratio of fifteen to one," said Alucard, pointing to Flash. "The only fair thing would be for you to try the same, don't you think?" the shadows finished taking form, leaving everypony present in shock, a total of two hundred and ten hellhounds were now surrounding the bugbears.

"Now you can start, fifteen for each of you, I hope you enjoy your own game!" Alucard said as the hellhounds growled at the bears, "Excuse my puppies, they haven't eaten in a long time, so they are more than likely to play a bit rough."

And so the massacre started. The bugbears were being destroyed by the hellhounds, while a rain of blood covered the city of Vanhoover, by the time Alucard's puppies finished, there was nothing left, even the blood that fell into the city had been consumed.

Below was Murian, Flash and Geldor. The three of them were frozen, looks of fear and terror on their faces, witnessing something they wouldn't have imagined in their wildest nightmares, they came to the conclusion that the thing in the air above them was not a pony, it was an abomination in pony skin, a monster.

Alucard could see the looks of terror on the ponies below him, and not just them, but also the ponies that had left their homes to see what was happening.

"It was a pleasure to meet you guys, your ribs were delicious, until we meet again, goodbye." With that, Alucard flew away from the city without a direction in mind, those looks, like so many before, did not affect him, or, so he believed, he was accustomed to being a weapon, a monster that other monsters feared, but for some reason, those looks echoed in his mind.

* * *

A couple of minutes after leaving Vanhoover, Alucard saw some nearby mountains, and decided to stay near the base of one for the night. As he descended to the base of the mountain, he kept thinking about the looks those three had given him, unable to figure out why they bothered him so much. They should just be three more people or ponies to add to the list of beings that had looked at him like that.

Upon reaching the ground, Alucard discarded those thoughts and began to walk around the mountain, after about fifteen minutes of seeing trees and the local flora and fauna, he found a decent enough place to sleep, the ground was soft and it would be easy to dig a hole to make a temporary coffin of earth.

But something caught Alucard's attention, in the trees, something was watching him, not with fear, but rather with curiosity.

"Can you come out? I don't bite..." Alucard paused, realizing the vampire pun he unintentionally said before correcting himself. "Forget that, rather, I _won't_ bite you."

"I know, it's just that thestral unicorns are, like, extremely rare to find. Most thestrals are born either with wings or nothing, the chance of unicorn thestrals being born are like, nearly zero." said a pony with a female voice coming out of the bushes near the trees, flying towards Alucard. "My name is Lamia, sorry if I scared you."

She was different from the other ponies that Alucard had seen so far, she had fangs, and her ears and wings resembled those of a bat.

"Yes, you scared the crap out of me." Alucard replied in a sarcastic way, "Anyway, what are these thestrals you are talking about?"

"I'm one... and you are too..." said Lamia, pointing to herself and then to Alucard before frowning. "They usually call us bat ponies, but it's a derogatory term and kinda racist, if you ask me."

"So I'm a thestral unicorn?" Alucard asked, looking at Lamia with a raised brow.

"Yes, which is super weird, cos in our entire history there have only been, like, ten or eleven unicorn thestrals." answered Lamia looking at Alucard from top to bottom, "your clothes are really strange too."

"It seems like my clothes are indeed weird here, you're the second to point that out." Alucard said looking at her, "Now if you'll excuse me, I should finish the place where I'm going to sleep tonight."

"That hole?!" exclaimed Lamia pointing the hole Alucard was digging. "No no no no no no no, follow me, Thestral Valley is nearby, we thestrals help each other out so I won't let you sleep in some ditch, now let's go!"she said as she dragged Alucard into the woods.

"By the way, what were you doing out here?" asked Alucard

"This is my thinking spot, I usually come here with a book and some snacks when I need to, well, think," answered Lamia while continuing to drag Alucard into the woods.

* * *

Alucard decided to follow Lamia, she looked like a good girl, she even reminded him of Seras in a certain way, after about fifteen minutes of walking through the woods and Lamia talking about the wonders and marvels of Thestral Valley.

"Oh, you'll love it! There's no racism, everyone understands you, they don't look at you badly for eating meat, although most of them are vegetarians," Lamia exclaimed happily, "and I'm sure they'll love you, it's rare that we have new members in the Valley, as far as I know, all thestrals live there, so we all know each other. It's weird to get a new thestral, and on top of that, you're a unicorn!" she said between giggles.

"Hahaha, someone is excited." said Alucard among snickers. "Maybe you could give me a tour later."

"Of course I will!" shouted Lamia, a little too fast for her own liking, "Now! Behold, Thestral Valley!" she exclaimed as she opened a couple of bushes in front of her, showing the city a few miles away.

"Wonderful, now, if you could tell me where I can..." Alucard wanted to ask where he could sleep, but the girl's face begged for something else, "You want to give me the tour immediately, don't you?"

"Yes! Now, let's begin with the community park, I have so many ponies to introduce you to!" Lamia exclaimed, dragging Alucard again.

The city looked calm, and it was true that the ponies looked like him, maybe a tour and a comfortable place to sleep after the bear buffet he had was what he needed.


	4. The Crimson Six Part 1 -E

Lamia started the tour, showing Alucard around. While they walked through the park, the other ponies started to stop what they were doing to look at him.

"Welcome to Thestral Valley, we're in the park," Lamia giggled, "first stop, Magna's house!"

Alucard could only laugh thinking about what was happening, who was this Magna she was talking about, in the end that did not matter much, as always he would have to leave.

Remembering what happened a couple of hours ago in Vanhoover, and that one of the witnesses was an army officer, it would not be long before hunters were on top of his head, _'what a problematic situation,'_ he thought.

Without paying attention to time or Lamia, Alucard did not realize that they had reached their destination, Magna's house, which for some reason was located in the middle of the park.

"Here we are! You'll love him, Magna is super cool, he's friends with all the animals of the Smokey Mountains." Lamia said with a smile as she knocked on the door of Magna's house.

Almost immediately, a thestral earth pony with a soft gray coat, peeked through the door.

"Magna, it's me!" Exclaimed Lamia with a smile directed at the stallion behind the door.

"Oh hey, you scared me for a moment," Magna replied in a relaxed manner, changing his attitude completely when he directed his gaze at Alucard. "N-nice to m-m-meet you-u sir-r..."

"My name is Alucard, and as I told Lamia, I don't bite, well, maybe sometimes." Alucard said looking at Magna as he was thinking. _'Come on Alucard, you have to try... be more approachable, it wouldn't hurt you to try to smile every once in a while.'_

With that thought Alucard smiled in the most honest way possible, although the result was the opposite of what he was looking for, instead of calming the shy pony, Magna fainted on the spot after seeing Alucard's noticeably more predatory fangs.

"Ehm... sorry?" said Alucard looking at the unconscious pony on the floor.

"It seems you have..." Lamia said among snickers, "a killer smile, HAHAHAHAHA, get it?"

* * *

After Magna woke up, they had a conversation about what happened, Magna apologizing numerous times for fainting while stealing occasional glances at Alucard's fangs.

Alucard and Lamia were sitting in the living room of Magna's house as they heard him come out of the kitchen with a tray full of cookies and tea.

"I'm so sorry, you came here to make a new friend, and I passed out like a coward." Magna said in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't be sad, Alucard is very spooky." Lamia said, caressing Magna's head.

"Thanks... I guess?" Alucard said as he drank his tea while raising a brow.

Magna was nervous, and regretted his reaction. After drinking tea and eating some cookies, a little rat appeared out of nowhere, jumping on Magna's back.

"Oh, hi there Hamlet," Magna said lovingly looking at the rat, "we have visitors, be a good boy and say hello."

The rat looked at Alucard and began to squeak in what seemed to be a threat, then looked at Lamia and made a sign of I'm watching you.

"Hamlet, that's no way to talk to our guests, apologize." said Magna, trying to sound authoritative, to which Hamlet responded by ignoring him completely and leaving the room. "Excuse him, he's like that sometimes."

"Well, that's hamlet for you," Lamia said between laughs.

Alucard was still processing the fact that a rat, an animal that in his original world had no intelligence beyond that necessary to eat and reproduce, had apparently just threatened him.

"It's okay, and what do you do for a living Magna? Lamia just told me you're one of her best friends, but besides that I have no other information." Alucard asked.

"Oh, well, I take care of the animals in the mountains, although I don't have much work," Magna replied with a smile.

"What do you mean that you don't have much work?" asked Alucard.

"Well, most of the animals in the mountains are predators, so it's rare for them to come and ask for help, counting Hamlet, I have five animals in my care, but the other four are already recovering and will be returning to the mountains to be with their families soon, and Hamlet is my pet." Magna replied. "And what about you Mr Alucard, what do you do for a living?"

The second that Magna asked that, time around Alucard seemed to slow down, thinking about what would be the best answer so as to not scare Lamia or Magna, whilst also wondering why he even cared what others thought.

"I'm a mercenary, if someone has a problem that they cannot solve, I'll take care of it." answered Alucard with a devilish smile.

"A mercenary, COOL! I'm the event planner of Thestral Valley, parties, meetings, dances, whatever you want, I make it happen!" exclaimed Lamia with a smile.

"A mercenary? I suppose it's normal, most of the thestrals are guards, there's not much work options for those who sleep during the day." declared Magna as he finished his tea.

"Okay, let's go! I still have to introduce you to the others," shouted Lamia, dragging Alucard towards the exit.

"Oh, good for you." Magna tried to say goodbye, only to be dragged out by Lamia once she got Alucard out of the house.

"Oh no mister, you're coming with us!" Lamia said seemingly teleporting behind Magna.

 _'How does she do that.'_ Alucard thought while seeing Lamia popping in and out of reality.

* * *

After leaving Magna's house, Lamia decided to go to the city center where another of her friends lived, Lamia described him as a somewhat eccentric artist. While walking, Lamia and Magna began to talk about Lapis.

"Lapis is super friendly, but I recommend you take off those clothes before talking to him," said Lamia, pointing to Alucard's attire.

"Yes, the last time I dressed out of season, he sat me down to talk for two hours about the crime to art and fashion that I had committed," Magna said while laughing.

"Is he a clothes designer?" Asked Alucard, looking at Lamia and Magna.

"No, well, his talent is art and everything that surrounds art, he paints, decorates, designs clothes and many other things, but mainly paints works of art." Magna replied as he scratched his head, thinking about everything Lapis was working on.

"Exactly, did you know that he's currently the artist in charge of the new windows in the throne room of _the_ Princess Celestia? He's also the one in charge of the bi-yearly maintenance of the throne room windows including the windows that are more than a thousand years old and he keeps them in really good condition." Lamia exclaimed with pride.

"I see," replied Alucard looking at his attire thoughtfully, "I guess it would be better to take this off, so far it has only brought more attention to me," with that, the clothes vanished into black flames that dissipated into the night leaving Alucard with nothing but his glasses.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Lamia, looking at Alucard's flank.

"Incredible," exclaimed Manga along with Lamia

Alucard was confused, why were they staring? These ponies were looking at his ass, they were all naked according to his point of view, but before Alucard could say anything, Lamia began to speak.

"What does your cutie mark mean?" asked Lamia, pointing to Alucard's flank.

"It has some inscriptions in another language, one which I've never seen before." Magna added, staring at Alucard's flank.

Alucard decided to take a look, and see what all the fuss was about. Finding a familiar symbol that he recognizing instantly, he began to laugh.

"It is a seal to limit certain things," Alucard replied, wondering if his cutie mark could bring him problems in the future, or if someone could recreate the seal.

"Oh, a seal, well you're a unicorn, so you must be great with magic." Lamia said with a smile.

"Oh, well, it must be a very special talent for you if it's your cutie mark," Magna said.

Alucard was curious, since he came, the last thing he had thought of was seeing the butts of these ponies, but if these cutie marks represented the talents of ponies, that made him wonder what cutie marks Lamia and Magna had, which he decided to take a look at. The cutie mark of Magna was the figure of a tree with several animals around it, Magna didn't even notice that Alucard was examining his cutie mark.

 _'A tree with animals around it, makes sense, he takes care of the animals when they need it, I wonder what Lamia's cutie mark would be,'_ Alucard turned his head to see Lamia's cutie mark, it was a cake with confetti around it.

 _'Interesting, I suppose it suits her personality,'_ but his train of thought was stopped when Lamia turned around with a devilish smile.

"If you're going to look at the cake so much, you better have a taste, don't you think?" Lamia said with a provocative smile.

"No thank you, I was just curious to see your cutie mark." Alucard said while laughing at Lamia's proposal while thinking, ' _little girl, I have more than five hundred years on you, it will take more than that to back me into a corner.'_

"Hahaha, I know, silly." Lamia said with a natural smile this time.

"Don't pay too much attention to Lamia, she teases every now and then, I think it's due to the fact that almost all her friends are stallions." Magna whispered to Alucard.

"We've arrived, at the house of art and inspiration, where everything is unique, wonderful and special." exclaimed Lamia, knocking on the door at exorbitant speeds.

"LAMIA, I HAVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, TO ONLY KNOCK ONCE!" Lapis exclaimed from inside the house.

After a couple of minutes, a thestral pegasus opened the door looking at Lamia with his eyes full of anger.

"I was painting my masterpiece, my magnum opus, my everything, and thanks to you, it's all useless now!" Lapis exclaimed glaring at Lamia furiously.

"Sorry Lapis, it's just that..." Lamia said but unable to control herself, she began to cry, "I wanted to introduce you to my new friend." the cries grew in intensity and jets of water began pouring out of Lamia's eyes.

"Oh you poor thing, don't cry. I'm sure he didn't mean it that way," Magna said soothingly, caressing Lamia, after a couple of seconds Magna glared at Lapis. "Are you not going to apologize?! She came here with the illusion that you and Alucard could become friends and you treat her like that! Apologize right now, what you lost was nothing more than a material possession, do not lose something irretrievable!" Magna said firmly without hesitation

Lapis, who had been hovering up to that point, fell to the ground, looking at Magna, and then seeing Lamia crying.

"You're right, I can always replace a work of art, but my friends are unique." said Lapis, approaching Lamia, "Excuse me, I should not take all my stress out on a beautiful mare such as yourself, can you forgive me?"

"Yes..." Lamia said as she hid behind her mane, drying her tears, "and I promise to knock on the door only once, or enter through my secret tunnel."

"Perfect darling... wait, what tunnel are you talking about?" asked Lapis with a confused look.

"Oh silly, I have a tunnel that takes me to the houses of all my best friends," said Lamia, recovering her mood, "But they're a secret," she whispered as she entered Lapis's house.

"I think I'll start moving the furniture..." said Lapis, "And you guys, excuse me for that show, as an apology, I will take you lot out to eat at the best restaurant in the area, but first, let me get a bath and fix my mane, I look simply terrible!" Exclaimed Lapis with a look of terror on his face.

"Yeah! All you can eat!" shouted Lamia from inside the house.

"Now darling, we already agreed on not letting you have all you can eat, last time I almost went into bankruptcy," said Lapis.

"But you really hurt my feelings, and I have a void that only fifty servings of fries could fill." Lamia shouted from inside the house again.

"Oh merciful Luna, well in retrospective, I was asking for this, I yelled at her and made her cry, this is the price for my sins." said Lapis, looking at Alucard and Magna in resignation.

"I'll help you with the bill, don't worry, And besides we already ate something at my house, so we may not even eat at all." said Magna with a comforting look.

"Hahah, This is quite the conundrum you've put yourself in mister Lapis," shouted Alucard while laughing.

"Indeed, but I will not allow you guys to pay, it's my treat. Now follow me gentlecolts, we have to look dashing for this evening!" exclaimed Lapis dragging Magna and Alucard with his wings in to his house. Once inside he said, "Sweetie, I gotta fix the gentlecolts, so we look the part tonight! Just wait for us downstairs, okay?"

"Okay!" shouted Lamia while searching for snacks on the kitchen.

While Alucard was left thinking ' _how did I even into this situation?'_


	5. Requiem of Blood Consequences & Bonds -E

After the bath that Lapis had forced on them, they were all ready to leave, Lamia having finished with Lapis's food reserves not too long ago.

"Ohh, we should all eat together, Gale and Axel are missing but it'll be easy enough to get them, the more friends the better after all." Lamia exclaimed, throwing her hooves in the air.

"I think that's a good idea, our mission was for them to meet Alucard anyway." Magna said as he looked at Lapis, "But I don't want to abuse your invitation."

"Oh, don't you worry, it was my turn to invite anyway," Lapis said as he glanced at Lamia, remembering that she had emptied his fridge, "I suppose it would be best to go find the rest of our friends now."

"Let's go to Gale's house, it's the closest to yours, Lapis." Lamia said, pointing in the direction of where they should go, leaving the others to stare at the wall for a moment before shaking their heads when Lamia bounced past them on the way to the door.

"Okay, let's go." answered Lapis.

* * *

Inside Canterlot Castle, the news of the attack of the bugbear pack had arrived, at that time Celestia and Luna were worried about what was happening with King Sombra, and were allowing others to handle the less urgent affairs until the biggest threat was solved, but the news of how the bugbear problem had been solved by the arrival of something much more dangerous, alarmed the sisters.

"Flash Sentry of the royal guard reporting." said Flash entering the throne room before kneeling, his body covered in bandages, and one of his wings broken and in a splint.

"Rise." Celestia said, looking at the injuries that Flash had, "I received your message that the threat of the bugbears was eliminated and something new has shown up, could you explain what this new threat is?"

"As you wish your majesty," Flash said, rising. "It all started this morning, a strange unicorn was flying into the city, this caught my attention and brought me closer to investigate."

"A flying unicorn?" Luna said thoughtfully, "well, I'm going to assume he was using magic as there are spells for that, though the wings tend to be rather fragile and certainly not reliable for long distances."

"Yes, your Majesty, he did say they were magic," said Flash, trembling, "at that moment I did not give him much thought as I needed to prepare for my shift, but in the night when a herd of bugbears came to attack the city, I was injured, and that _pony_ appeared again. "

"So it was him, the one who took care of the bugbears?" Celestia asked, as she watched Flash shake with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he would classify one of her little ponies as more dangerous than a pack of bugbears, even if they were strong enough to defeat them.

"Yes, he goes by the name of Alucard." Flash responded quickly.

"Why do you shiver Flash Sentry, did he do something to you or the citizens?" Luna asked.

"No, but his way of fighting, I have never seen anything so brutal, he eliminated them like flies, he made sure they suffered before dying, and his magic devoured them," exclaimed Flash, looking at the princesses.

"I see, would it bother you if I looked at your memories, so that I might see what happened for myself?" Luna asked, seeing the concern in her sisters eyes.

"Of course not, do what you want," Flash responded, "anything to get that monster out of Equestria."

Celestia was becoming very confused by what Flash was saying, she had to question why he kept switching between calling Alucard a pony and a monster, but decided to wait for Luna's verdict.

Luna approached Flash, and with her horn touched his head, with a glow, luna was inside Flash's memories, after a couple of minutes she found the memory she was looking for.

* * *

As she looked around, she could see Flash Sentry laying on the ground injured, a couple of griffins nearby and a unicorn facing away from her, towards a group of bugbears. Looking at the bugbears closer, she couldn't help letting out a small gasp while exclaiming, "an alpha!"

"How beautiful. Nights like this, make me want a bite to drink. Yes... I could not imagine a more... perfect evening." sighed Alucard with a smile admiring the night causing a small blush to form on Luna's face. "Now, come on! Do what beasts do best and go wild!" He shouted as he focused on the bugbears.

Luna moved off to the side so she could watch what was happening better and get a look at the unicorns face. It took a moment for Luna to pull her wide eyes away from Alucard to look closer at the bugbears.

The bugbears seemed paralyzed, but the leader of the pack managed to approach Alucard despite its trembling. From where she stood, Luna could make out the hesitance of the alpha, something that stood out to her, as the only time a bugbear let alone an alpha had ever shown fear around her was at the end of a fight with her, when she was ready to finish them off, never before the fight had even begun.

"Haha, I see, I thought you were beasts without reasoning," said Alucard between snickers pulling Luna from her thoughts. "No matter, I'm thirsty."

The leader of the bugbears launched the first attack with his stinger, Luna couldn't help but fidget slightly seeing Alucard not moving to dodge. The attack drilled into Alucard's right side, drawing another gasp from Luna as the bugbear roared, declaring its victory.

"Again, disappointment. Attack all at once, although the result will be the same." Alucard said quietly, while part of his face was missing, causing Luna's eyes to widen.

The leader began to attack Alucard without stopping, destroying Alucard's body, piece by piece. The griffin seemed to be in shock as tears fell down her face.

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Flash, staring at the lump of flesh that used to be Alucard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the griffin screamed in despair, seeing Alucard's seemingly dead body on the ground.

"Could you shut up? That scream has been the closest thing to real damage I've received in this tea party with bears." The blood on the floor began to reverse its flow and gather in one place as Luna looked on, frozen, and in the blink of an eye Alucard was as good as new. _'Just how powerful is he?!'_

"What the hell are you?" Flash whispered to himself in disbelief.

"I guess it's my turn. Let's start this massacre!" shouted Alucard with a wide smile on his face, preparing to attack while the bugbear leader seemed to have a look of horror growing on its face.

On the right side of Alucard, a shadow began to form, taking the rough shape of a dog with multiple eyes, a hellhound. Before the leader of the bugbears could react, the hellhound began to devour it like candy, while the leader screamed in agony and despair, trying to run away, just to drown in its own blood as Luna flinched at the brutality.

The rest of the pack did not need another signal to decide that fleeing was the only available option, Alucard noticed that the others were fleeing, and took a moment to speak.

"My job is the extermination of monsters, and when I have a mission to eliminate, I do not leave any survivors." Alucard said in a distorted voice as if he had many echoes within himself, drawing Luna's attention. "So where do you think you are going, my little bears, the fun is right here!"

In less than a second, Alucard was already in front of them, a move that Luna couldn't even track, this time, multiple shadows began to take form, surrounding the bugbears.

"You decided to attack that guard in a ratio of fifteen to one," said Alucard, pointing to Flash. "The only fair thing would be for you to try the same, don't you think?" the shadows finished taking form, leaving everypony there in shock including Luna, a total of two hundred and ten hellhounds were now surrounding the bugbears while Alucard floated there with a vicious smile on his face that sent a shiver down Luna's spine.

"Now you can start, fifteen for each of you, I hope you enjoy your own game!" Alucard said as the hellhounds growled at the bears, "Excuse my puppies, they haven't eaten in a long time, so they are more than likely to play a bit rough."

And so the massacre started. The bugbears were being destroyed by the hellhounds, while a rain of blood covered the city of Vanhoover, Luna was very thankful that this was just a memory as the blood phased right through her, though she did step back as a hellhound passed in front of her, by the time Alucard's puppies finished, there was nothing left, even the blood that fell into the city had been consumed, much to Luna's continued shock.

On the ground was Flash and the two griffins. The three of them were frozen, looks of fear and terror on their faces, while Luna frowned at them before looking up at Alucard.

Alucard could see the looks of terror on the ponies below him, and not just them, but also the ponies that had left their homes to see what was happening.

"It was a pleasure to meet you guys, your ribs were delicious, until we meet again, goodbye." With that, Alucard flew away from the city in a seemingly random direction.

* * *

After taking a few moments to gather the facts of what she'd seen, Luna was left speechless, angry, sad, too many emotions were fluttering inside her for her to articulate properly.

"Is it true, Luna?" Celestia asked after noticing Luna come out of her trance.

"Yes, Alucard eliminated the Bugbears." responded Luna, not understanding the question properly while still assimilating what she had just witnessed.

"Then I will send an order for the guards to apprehend him," Celestia said.

"That monster doesn't deserve to be free, he's too dangerous, your majesty." said Flash drawing another unnoticed frown from Celestia.

"I'm sorry to tell you that such an order will not come," Luna exclaimed angrily.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Celestia asked in shock.

"That so called _monster_ saved the lives of hundreds if not thousands of ponies," Luna said looking at Flash, "which was your job!"

"But your Majesty-" said Flash, just be ignored by Luna.

"And what did he receive?" Luna asked in a rhetorical way, "The fear of those whom he saved. His methods may be overly violent, but he saved your ungrateful life, and you repay him with fear and hatred."

"Sister, please calm down," Celestia said.

"No! Because no matter how much time passes, ponies still don't appreciate what others do to protect them, Alucard defended them, without obligation, and the reward he gets is what? Fear? A room in tartarus? Exile?! That sounds pretty familiar don't you think sister?" shouted Luna, "If you want to punish him, it will be against my will, and just so you understand sister, I will defend him, he's too important."

"Important?!" Flash squawked, but was ultimately ignored.

"Sister..." said Celestia a sad look on her face.

"The sadness in his eyes," said Luna with tears in her eyes, "The sadness he had when he saw the ungrateful faces of those he saved, he's not a monster... I'm not a monster, we are not monsters!" With that, Luna teleported to her chambers.

* * *

Luna was in her room, remembering what she saw in Flash's memories.

"I must find him, I will not allow Celestia to commit such an injustice again," Luna said to herself. "If Flash's memories are correct, he was heading in the direction of Thestral Valley, which would make sense, that would be the best place for a thestral to hide if they knew they were going to be pursued."

Luna flew in the direction of Thestral Valley, with the conviction of saving Alucard, she felt a kinship with him, both were branded as monsters for their methods when protecting ponies, both only received hatred from others, the times had not changed as much as Celestia had said.

* * *

Alucard and the others had arrived at Gale's house, the city was welcoming, Alucard could notice that much at least. It was quite the small house, just from the outside you could tell that it was mostly just one room, consisting of a kitchen, bedroom and living room with a small enclosed bathroom on one side.

"Gale, we're outside, come out!" shouted Lamia, while knocking rapidly on the door.

Almost immediately a pony opened the door, he was a pegasus thestral with purple fur, and his mane and tail were blue with purple stripes.

"Hey Lamia," Gale said hugging Lamia immediately. "What brings you guys here?"

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to my new friend." said Lamia, pointing to Alucard.

"It's a pleasure," said Alucard.

"Wow, you're a thestral unicorn! This is great!" Gale said admiring Alucard's horn.

"I do not understand the social rules here very well yet," said Alucard, moving away from Gale, "but I feel that this is inappropriate."

"And you'd be right, so stop staring at the poor pony's horn, it's bad enough that half the city was doing the same," said Lapis, frowning at Gale.

 _'Half of the city was watching me? I didn't even notice, which is strange, I guess I was entertained with Lamia and her friends, they are quite a vivid bunch.'_ Alucard thought.

"Excuse me, it's just that, in our history, pigs are more likely to fly than a thestral unicorn is to be born." said Gale.

"Now that you mention it," Alucard asked thoughtfully, "why is that?"

"Well, that's a horrible story," Lapis replied sighing, "A thousand years ago, the thestral unicorns were hunted down by extremists, Princess Luna had fallen into her corruption, and the extremists, seeing that Celestia had banished her sister, decided to take the initiative by killing all the thestrals that they could, they were especially focused on the thestral unicorns."

"By the time Celestia managed to intervene, the population of thestral unicorns was almost zero," said Magna. "She didn't know until it was too late, I mean after banishing her sister, she went into a serious depression, or, that's what our books say at least."

 _'This sounds so familiar to my world, religious organizations annihilating other creatures, the irony travels through space and time apparently.'_

"Oh I see, excuse my curiosity," said Alucard, thinking of a way to change the subject, "who was the last pony that you wanted to present to me?"

"Oh yeah, Axel is the last one, we have to go find him." Lamia said, changing her sad attitude for a more upbeat one.

"No need to keep looking beautiful, the stallion of your dreams is right here." a voice in the back of the house answered.

"Axel came to fix my kitchen," Gale said immediately. "I kinda messed it up cooking a pie."

"All done partner, next time, don't cook anything that needs more than twenty minutes of your attention." Axel said, leaving the house, the stallion was an earth thestral, his coat was dark brown with light spots on his back, his tail and mane were also brown but with white stripes running through them, his cutie mark was a hammer with nails around it. "And you must be Alucard, if I heard right." Axel said, shaking Alucard's hoof.

"Indeed, my name is Alucard," he replied.

"Well, any friend of Lamia is a friend of mine." Said Axel with a big smile on his face.

"Now that we are all together, let's go and eat." Declared Lapis, "I was thinking of buying some food to go and then setting up a picnic, what do you guys say?"

"Hahaha, way ahead of you," said Lamia while laughing, "I already order the Lamia special plus friends, the delivery will be in the usual spot for our picnics."

"Darling, I told I was going to pay," exclaimed Lapis.

"And you did." Lamia replied, seeming nonplussed.

Lapis froze for a moment before inspecting his saddlebags, before realizing that the bits he had brought were gone, "Okay, we are going to be discussing our friendship terms later."

"No we won't," Lamia said while jumping away. "Now, follow me!"

"The worst part is that she's right, she has this weird power where you can't get angry at her for more than twenty seconds," said Lapis with a huge sigh, following Lamia.

"Hahaha, she's like our little sister, how can we get mad at her." replied Gale also following Lamia.

"Damn right she has that power," exclaimed Axel, galloping to Lamia's side.

"You are going to love the Lamia special plus friends, it's twenty pizzas, half vegetarian, half pepperoni, with a chocolate cake as dessert." Explained Magna, walking by Alucard's side.

"Sounds like something I would like to try."

* * *

Luna was flying in the direction of Thestral Valley, thinking about what she saw, a thestral unicorn, possibly the last for a very long time, receiving the same injustices as his ancestors did a thousand years ago.

Luna knew that Celestia had realized that she was going in the direction of Thestral Valley, because she felt a lot of guards following her from a distance along with Celestia, she was fifteen minutes ahead of them and gaining as the chariots for the unicorn and earth pony guards were slowing them down.

When arriving at Thestral Valley, Luna began to look for magical anomalies, this would be useless in Canterlot, thanks to the large number of unicorns, but in Thestral Valley there was only a few unicorns and only one of them was a thestral unicorn, making finding his magic signature a foal's game with him being the only unicorn that would be outside of the tourist area.

After a couple of minutes of tracking his magical signature, Luna finally saw him, he was on a picnic with a group of other thestrals.

"Found you," Luna whispered to herself as she flew down to where Alucard was.


	6. Enemies or Allies -E

After fifteen minutes of walking, Alucard and the others arrived at the picnic, the food already waiting for them, ready to be eaten.

"You like?" asked Lamia with a smile, "this is our secret meeting place," causing Gale to roll his eyes at the place being a secret.

"A good place to admire the night," replied Alucard sitting on the grass, "Even though I ate before I arrived."

"Ha, more food for me," exclaimed Axel, "so, tell us, what do you do for a living?"

"Yeah, to be honest, I'm curious about that too." Gale said looking at Alucard.

"Monster hunter," replied Alucard, "and what about you, Gale?"

"Oh, well at the moment, I'm a part of the weather team, I patrol for any rogue clouds and either bust 'em or put them back where they're supposed to be," Gale replied, "but my dream is to be a part of Princess Luna's Night Guard, maybe even the captain of the Night Guard."

Alucard was curious, who was this Princess Luna? He wanted to know more, this country was apparently ruled by a monarchy, and knowing who the leaders were was important.

"Could you tell me more about the Royal Guard?" asked Alucard, causing Gale to jump at the chance to talk about his dream.

"Of course," Gale replied with a smile and eyes full of happiness, "well, after Princess Luna returned, the Royal Guard split back into the two groups they used to be in a thousand years ago, the Day Guard, who directly serve the Princess of the Sun, and the Night Guard, who directly serve the Princess of the Moon."

"Oh, interesting," said Alucard, paying attention to Gale whilst wondering to himself why these princesses were called princesses of the moon and sun.

"Since Princess Luna only recently returned from the moon, her guard has almost no members, but that situation won't last long, we thestrals are loyal to our princess of the night. Soon she'll have a full complement of guards, led by yours truly, of course," exclaimed Gale with pride.

Alucard observed Gale in detail, he had a cutie mark of a shield, with a full moon inside. Alucard had realized that the cutie marks had some correlation with the personality of a pony, which made him laugh inside.

At that same moment, Alucard felt a group of individuals approaching their location at a great speed, one of those individuals was a good bit ahead of the others.

"Twenty seconds," Alucard murmured, "you should go."

"But we just sat down," Magna said.

"Something wrong?" Lapis asked.

"I don't know," replied Alucard, looking above them, "but it's too late now."

In the sky was a pony, her hair looking like a mantle of stars, from a distance Alucard could tell she was taller than the other ponies, _'who is she?'_

The mysterious figure descended from the sky at high speed, Alucard was ready to fight, but the moment the figure touched the grass, the group of ponies that had accompanied Alucard knelt.

"Princess Luna," said the five ponies behind Alucard in unison.

"Rise," Luna said with a slight smile, before hurriedly approaching Alucard. "We must go immediately Alucard."

"Huh, you know my name." Alucard answered with a light and opaque smile, "I suppose the guard talked to you about me, or was it those griffons?"

"Yes, but we must leave, I will explain later, but we do not have much time." exclaimed Luna.

"I suppose it has to do with the others that are flying in this direction, correct?" said Alucard.

"Exactly, my sister wants to lock you up because she thinks you are too dangerous." Luna said in an angry tone.

The other ponies were puzzled, Luna and Alucard were talking like it was nothing, like one of them wasn't a princess, how Alucard wasn't nervous being in front of the princess of the night, and why the princess was so comfortable talking to him, they had no idea and they now had so many questions, but they didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"And you don't?" asked Alucard.

"Of course not, you saved hundreds of ponies, mayhaps your methods are somewhat more violent than our own, but you still saved innocent ponies." Luna said, feeling somewhat offended by Alucard's question.

"But you know your sister is right," Alucard said calmly, "I am very dangerous."

"No, dangerous and powerful are different things, you are a powerful pony, someone dangerous would be destroying or trying to conquer Equestria for their pleasure, like King Sombra," Luna said.

"Hahaha, I suppose you're right," Alucard said, feeling offended at being compared to the insect he had faced in his first encounter in this world, "But I don't plan to run like a coward, if they want me... they'll have me."

Luna stared at Alucard, he just looked at her with an empty smile, and after a minute of silence, Alucard spoke while once more looking up.

"I certainly do enjoy the night here. I don't think I will ever get tired of looking at it. Princess of the Night? I suppose that is rather fitting, given your appearance." Alucard said as he glanced at Luna before looking in the direction she had come from. "Thirty seconds before they arrive, let's get ready to welcome them."

Luna was blushing, this stallion had refused to follow her to escape, the way he spoke, his confidence, and to add to all that, he had complimented her night.

* * *

In the distance, Alucard could see several carriages, each with armed ponies, in the center of everything was a pony that was even bigger than Luna.

Luna, who was still in a slight daze took a moment to shake herself out of her stupor before looking in the direction of her sister.

The carriages descended, Princess Celestia being in the front took the lead while the guards piled out and the pegasi unstrapped themselves from the carriages.

"You must be Alucard, correct?" said Celestia.

"Yes, and you must be the one who wants to imprison me, right?" answered Alucard.

"Not at this moment, but I would like to take you to Canterlot for questioning so that we might straighten this situation out. I promise you will not be harmed," said Celestia, opening her wings.

"As I told your sister, it's true that I am dangerous, but that doesn't mean I'll let you take me anywhere, not without a fight," Alucard said with a smile. "How many soldiers are you willing to sacrifice to capture me?"

"That will not happen, Alucard has not done anything wrong, and deserves to be treated like an innocent pony." Luna exclaimed, standing in front of Alucard.

"He just threatened the guards, Sister!" exclaimed Celestia.

"And how would you respond, if they were hunting you for something you have not even done yet!" Luna shouted in an angry tone.

In the brief pause of conversation, Flash Sentry stepped out of one of the rear carriages and approached Princess Celestia.

"That monster is very dangerous, Princess," Flash exclaimed as he trembled.

"Hey, who do you think you're calling a monster!" exclaimed Axel approaching Alucard. "Got something against thestrals? Ya think you're better than us!?"

"You mess with Alucard, you mess with us!" Lamia exclaimed, throwing her hooves in the air like a boxer.

"It's not okay to insult another pony like that." Magna said approaching Alucard.

"If this is the way they treat an innocent pony, I do not want to work for you anymore, Princess Celestia!" exclaimed Lapis, while whispering to Alucard in the ear, "My support is one hundred percent moral, but in battle I'll be useless."

"Fifty guards, a hundred guards? Pff, you and how many more, easy workout!" exclaimed Gale, flexing his wings.

"He annihilated the fifteen Bugbears that attacked Vanhoover as if they were nothing," Flash exclaimed as Celestia looked at him. "And then his magic devoured the remains of the bugbears!"

"Let me see if I understand this correctly," Lapis exclaimed, putting a hoof on his head, "he stopped a threat to Vanhoover, and he's a monster because he killed them easily? So he's a monster, because you're weak? Do you know how sad that sounds?"

Flash stared at Alucard and Princess Celestia, he was afraid of Alucard, but nopony seemed to understand the threat he posed. "He ate them!"

At this, Magna pitched in, frowning at Flash, "well, we are omnivores, you know."

"You definitely need to raise the requirements to join the guard, Princess, because this," said Lapis looking at Celestia and pointing to Flash, "is pathetic."

Celestia sighed deeply, drawing the attention of everyone present, and slowly approached Alucard.

"Would you be willing to answer some questions here then?" Celestia asked.

Alucard was processing why these ponies that he had just met a couple hours ago, were protecting him, was it because they looked alike, he didn't know what to do with this, it had been four hundred years since he had a friend, Integra was his master, and Seras was his pupil, the closest thing he had to a friendship was Alexander, and all they did was battle to the death.

"Sure, ask what you want, Celestia." said Alucard with a smirk, purposely removing the title of princess to annoy her and those with her.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, where the princess _interrogated_ Alucard, he answered most of the questions vaguely, but in the end, there was only one question left.

"How can I know that you are not a threat to Equestria." Celestia asked.

Which made Alucard start laughing uncontrollably, after a couple of minutes of laughter he finally managed to calm himself down, Alucard stared at her and said. "If my intentions were bad, neither you nor your soldiers would have made it here alive." Alucard said with a conversational tone.

Celestia stared at him, she didn't know how to respond to that, something about this pony told her that she wouldn't win in a battle, she was beginning to understand now the reason why Flash Sentry was so afraid.

Letting out a sigh, Celestia turned and approached her carriage, "I'm sorry if you thought I was being unfair Luna, but I hope in the future you'll talk to me more before jumping to conclusions."

With that Celestia and her soldiers took flight to Canterlot, leaving Luna and Alucard in the valley.

"Sister..." Luna whispered to herself.

* * *

"Okay, I need a dose of sugar right away, that was stressful." exclaimed Lamia, throwing herself on the grass.

"What a fright, I thought a civil war was about to happen," said Lapis, making a dramatic pose.

"I'm happy that we solved that without violence," Magna said with a sigh.

"When they saw me, they had no choice but to run back to canterlot!" exclaimed Gale with pride.

"Calm down, there were almost a hundred guards, with me, we had more than enough." Axel said, mocking Gale, which made the two begin to argue in low voices.

"Alucard..." Luna said looking at Alucard.

"Yes, Princess Luna?" Alucard said looking at her.

"Is it true what you said to my sister? If you were bad you would have killed them?" Luna hesitantly asked.

"Princess, in my life, I've done many things, but I've never killed innocents," Alucard said looking at Luna, "but I guess that depends on the way you look at it."

"I understand, what is good to some, is bad to others, that is what you mean, right?" said Luna looking at the stars.

"Yes, that is a way of saying it." Alucard replied, "I guess you'll be going back to your castle now?"

"Yes, everything went surprisingly well, but" Luna took a big breath as if preparing to do something difficult. "I'd like to give you an offer, you told my sister you're a monster hunter, yes?"

"Yes, do you perhaps have a job for me?" Alucard said, looking her up and down, "depending on of the job, it may come free for you Princess." _'Why am I flirting with her, and why do I find ponies attractive, Schrödinger seems to have fucked me up in more ways than I thought.'_

Luna blushed, understanding what Alucard was implying, how could he be so daring with a princess, in a way she kind of liked it.

"I want to offer you the position of captain of my Night Guard." Luna said, opening her wings to emphasize, "I currently only have twenty guards, but they need a strong leader, and I do not think I could get a stronger pony than you."

"Interesting, and what benefits are there to serving under your banner, Princess," Alucard asked as Gale nearly had a convulsion behind him, because Alucard was fulfilling his dream.

"The crown will cover your expenses, you will have a good salary, but you must follow the regulations of the guard and my orders." Luna said as she raised an eyebrow. "And you can show off your position in the face of Sergeant Flash Sentry."

Alucard imagined an ungrateful pony seeing him in the castle, which brought him some laughter.

"That does sound amusing but I'm going to have to decline, though I could suggest some new soldiers?" said Alucard which stunned Luna though she still managed to nod, "Gale, how would you like to be a part of the Night Guard"

"YES YES YES!" exclaimed Gale, hugging Alucard, "THANK YOU!"

"Anyone else want to join? Today you showed value by standing up to superior numbers, and that is something worthy of a soldier." said Alucard.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having a fixed income." Axel said, putting a hoof to his head and then looking at Gale. "Well, I accept, someone has to fix the messes that this bat brain is going to cause."

"Can I have parties in the guard?" Asked Lamia, looking closely at Luna.

"Yes... I don't see why not." Luna said wondering if Lamia knew the meaning of personal space while feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

"HURRAY! Count me in, Alucard!" exclaimed Lamia jumping super high.

"I'm not good at fighting, but if the princess has something with gardening, or animal care I'd love to go with you guys to Canterlot, my animal friends are pretty independent, and rarely ask for help, so that won't be a problem." Magna said looking at Alucard and Luna.

"Eighty percent of my work is in Canterlot, so it wouldn't bother me at all to go there with you guys," said Lapis while putting a hoof to his chin, "maybe less than eighty percent, since I may have insulted Princess Celestia."

"Well, we had a garden with lunar plants at our old castle, though it was made Celestia's when it was moved to canterlot castle a thousand years ago, but," Luna said, looking at Magna, "it's still my garden, if you know how to keep the lunar plants, I'd love to hire you."

"Yeah! I know a lot about animals and gardening." Magna said hugging Lapis, "I'm happy we don't have to separate."

They all started talking and saying what they would do when they arrived in Canterlot, while Alucard was left thinking that when had offered them to come with him, he had asked for soldiers. And now everypony was going to canterlot with him and not all of them as soldiers.

Luna perked up once again, realising that she had gotten side tracked. "If you won't be my guard captain, would you perhaps be amenable to being hired as a monster hunter under the crown?" She said, frowning inquisitively at Alucard.

* * *

Having decided to rest in one of the carriages on the way back to Canterlot, Celestia was left to ponder the nights event, though she had hid it well, she was quite surprised that Alucard was a thestral unicorn, and even more so by the sheer amount of power she had felt oozing from him, _'who are you really Alucard?'_

"Princess, why did you leave Alucard free," Flash asked with a frown.

"Because he is innocent of any crimes that I know of, his methods may have been overly violent, but at the end of the day he saved Vanhoover." Celestia said with a sigh and a serious look, "but that doesn't take away the fact that he's a very dangerous individual, to face him without the elements of the harmony or something equally powerful would likely be suicide."

Flash was mute, that Princess Celestia, one of the strongest ponies of Equestria considered Alucard too much for her to take alone, it was something he hadn't thought possible especially considering he was a thestral, he had thought that Alucard was a monster before, but now he knew just how much of a monster he was.

In Flash's silence, Celestia made a mental note to send a guard to retrieve the reports from Flash Sentry's squad in Vanhoover. Something about the situation and his report didn't sit quite right with her and she knew it was staring her right in the face, she just couldn't figure out what it was.


	7. The day of the two terrors E

Alucard ended up accepting the offer to work for the crown as a monster hunter, under the condition that he was allowed to use whatever methods he wanted when on the job, mostly because of the peer pressure from Lamia and others to all go to Canterlot together, but also because he didn't really have anything else to do, so this job would keep him occupied while also giving him a friend with political power.

Celestia hadn't left any chariots behind, so Luna had to walk with Alucard and the others to the train station since not all of them could fly and they would be bringing a fair amount of luggage.

Lapis packed all of his belongings with the help of Axel, which took a couple of hours, leading to Axel's mood dropping from the wasted time he could have spent packing his single set of saddlebags with all he was taking.

On the other hand, Lamia and Gale were happy to go to Canterlot, Lamia because she could make many new friends and Gale because he could finally fulfill his dream of being a Guard.

Gale was sporting an irrepressible smile, since Alucard had helped him to fulfill his dream, he had not stopped smiling since Luna accepted Alucard's suggestion to allow him to become a guard.

Magna meanwhile went to say goodbye to his animal friends, which took him quite a bit of time, due to him having to walk through the forest to find them, it also took him a while to convince Hamlet to accompany him to Canterlot.

Axel, after helping Lapis to pack, went home to grab his tools before going to say some goodbyes, when he arrived at the train station he was significantly more messy and wearing a goofy grin.

[hr]

Once inside the train, everyone started talking, mainly asking Alucard about his battle with the bugbears.

Luna couldn't help but look at Alucard in more detail, surprised with the change of attitude that he had around these ponies, with Celestia he had had an aggressive aura and his demeanor was something else, but with these ponies, he was relaxed and calm, their interaction made her smile slightly while watching them talk, while Alucard was quite eager to tell how he had defeated the bugbears.

"FIFTEEN BUGBEARS!? I'm not surprised that that weakling Flash is afraid of you." Gale exclaimed, surprised while Alucard was chuckling.

"Did the Bugbears taste any good?" asked Lapis, staring at Alucard with a curious look in his eyes.

"They were a unique appetizer," replied Alucard with an smile on his face, "By the way Axel, do you think those... mares you were with an hour ago will miss you? I bet they were quite the appetizers themselves."

Axel who had been quiet while eating a spinach sandwich, choked while blushing. All he managed to do was sputter before Lamia spoke up "Hey! No fair, you guys only touch me when I'm in heat, yet you'll play with other mares, I want some no strings attached fun." That comment made Luna spit her drink, while Alucard chuckle at her expense.

Magna, unable to help himself, couldn't help but mutter, "With you, it's always strings... or ropes."

[hr]

Meanwhile, a few hours later, Twilight had returned from the Crystal Empire, and was talking to Celestia in the throne room, while her friends awaited for her outside.

"Keep it together, buddy… gotta stay strong… for Twilight…" exclaimed Spike to himself while breathing heavily.

Inside the throne room, Twilight was quite sad, thinking that she had failed her test.

"It's beautiful." Celestia said, looking through one of the clear windows watching the aurolia bolaris.

"I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't," said Twilight, keeping her head down.

"Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadence the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice, than one who only looks out for her own best interests." Celestia said, while looking at Twilight with pride in her eyes.

"Does this mean?" Twilight muttered while looking up at Celestia.

"It does my faithful student, you have passed your test." said Celestia, smiling at her before frowning lightly. "Though I do have a question Twilight, you said an entity stopped Sombra from chasing you once you got off the train, were you able to determinate who or what was it?"

"No, all we know is that Sombra left shortly after the encounter, heading away from the city, and nobody was hurt, it was thanks to that mysterious being that the shield that Cadence and Shining Armor made lasted as long as it did, by the time Spike handed the Crystal Heart to Cadence, Sombra had only just broken the shield and begun approaching the palace, just to be blasted by the Crystal heart," said Twilight, changing her demeanor, she was very intrigued by the mysterious being that had seemingly made Sombra flee.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting outside the throne room, they were all ready to comfort Twilight.

"She's totally gonna lose it," exclaimed Spike to himself while breathing heavily, "Keep it together, buddy… gotta stay strong for Twilight!" Before spike could say anything more, the castle door swung open, squishing him between it and the wall.

"I passed!" Twilight exclaimed, making everyone cheer.

Seeing the moment, Rarity began to sing.

"You were prepared to do your best

Had what it takes to pass the test

All those doubts you can dismiss

Turns out you were..."

"Prepared for this!" everyone sang together.

[hr]

Alucard was staring at the singing ponies from one of the nearby windows that he had been walking past, with a face of confusion, and not only him, Axel and Gale were watching with him.

"Ok, can someone tell me, is singing for no reason at all normal here. Because I really don't feel like being in the middle of a musical," asked Alucard while watching the girls sing.

"Ah, no idea dude…" said Gale.

"I'm sure that I don't do that." exclaimed Axel.

"I think they have a talent for it," said Magna while lightly dancing along with the song.

"I think I can spice things up a bit." Alucard said, smiling at the others, causing shivers to go down some of their spines.

Gale and Axel shared a look before shrugging at him and going back to watch the singing.

The moment was ruined when Alucard somehow phased the front half of his body through the window while shouting, "Hey kids, wanna see a dead bugbear!?"

Twilight and the girls were startled by the sudden interruption from this mysterious pony, wearing weird clothes with only half his body visible, suddenly a revelation struck Twilight like a punch in the face, she recognized his magic signature, he was the one that helped them get to the Crystal Empire.

"You!" exclaimed Twilight.

"You!" replied Alucard with a smarmy grin.

Alucard's response made her falter for a moment, "What?" Twilight said, as she scrunched up her muzzle.

"No idea." replied Alucard as he stared at her trying to look innocent.

Pinkie started to tremble like never before as she felt something, or rather someone with a familiar presence nearby, as she approached one of the doors closest to them, Lamia was doing the same from the other side and opened the door. This meeting, was the beginning of the apocalypse, or so those that were there that day always swore.

"Hello, my name is Lamia, I'm an thestral pegasus, and I love to party!" exclaimed Lamia staring at Pinkie.

"Oh! My name is Pinkie Pie, I'm an earth pony, and I also love to party!" exclaimed Pinkie, which made Alucard shiver for a moment.

"I can't handle two Lamias," said Alucard while fading in the wall, "Till next time girls."

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Twilight trying to stop Alucard to ask him some questions.

"What did he mean by two Lamias," asked Rainbow Dash while looking a bit nervous about that statement.

"I think he meant, that this Lamia pony and Pinkie are pretty similar." said Applejack while slowly backing away.

"I think I understand him now, everyone RUN! This is _The. Worst. Possible. Thing._ " Rarity said as everyone started to run, just to be stopped by Lamia and Pinkie.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my new bestest best friend Lamia." exclaimed Pinkie while stretching her hooves more than should be physically possible.

While Lamia and Pinkie were _playing_ with the girls, Alucard was telling the guys about another entity like Lamia, which made Lapis run, Gale hide, Magna faint and Axel enter into a coma like state, before Alucard noticed Hamlet out of the corner of his eye, seemingly staring at him with a pleading expression. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

[hr]

Later that night.

Luna and the guys were hiding inside one of the castle chambers, Alucard couldn't fathom the possibility of two Lamias, he was sure that at this moment the girls were either dead by an overdose of insanity, or unconscious. When Luna had confronted Alucard about why he was running with the guys through the castle, he simple said 'Lamia met Pinkie Pie, and I am not dealing with that,' which made Luna understand the feeling of deja vu she felt when she met Lamia, and also making Luna decided to hide with them, as Alucard had said 'two Pinkie Pie's or Lamia's were too much for anyone.'

"Do you think Lamia two finally left?" Lapis asked from under a bed.

"Her name is Pinkie Pie, and I do not think so, it's been twelve hours of non-stop music in the castle, so they are still here," whispered Luna.

"It can't end like this! I finally get to become a guard and this happens!" exclaimed Gale, hiding inside a lamp, poorly.

"If we don't make any sound, they can't smell our fear." whispered Magna cowering in a jacket that was inside a closet with Hamlet in one of the pockets of the jacket, "that's what my animal friends do."

"I can't! I just can't, two Lamias, don't get me wrong I love that girl, but two of her!" exclaimed Axel while chewing on his hooves.

"As long we don't make any sounds, we'll be able to survive this night." said Alucard from one of the shadows in the room.

Suddenly the door of the room they were hiding opened wide, like someone had bucked the door, in the doorway there were five mares, looking awful, their manes were in an awful state and their bodies had confetti all over it, especially Rainbow Dash, which at this time looked more like she should be called Confetti Dash.

"SO HERE YOU ARE!" exclaimed Rarity while laughing maniacally.

"We've been spotted, everyone run for your lives!" exclaimed Gale throwing the lampshade off his head and flying full speed towards the door just to be tackle by Rainbow Dash.

"Don't even think about it buddy!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"If you'll excuse me Ladies." Lapis said while slowly getting out from under the bed, and after that slowly approaching the door, "I have some work to do, the art here won't make itself you know," as soon he got close to the door Rarity used her telekinesis to stop him.

Axel slowly approached the attached bathroom, trying to hide himself again, as soon as he got to the door Applejack lassoed him like a cow, "Where d'ya think yer going Pal!"

"Where is Alucard!?" Twilight shouted, appearing rather manic and at that moment Lamia and Pinkie entered the room, surprising everyone.

"Oh oh, hide and seek, let's tag team Lamia!" exclaimed Pinkie with a smile while bouncing around.

"Let's win this!" replied Lamia with a similar smile while bouncing around.

Almost immediately, Pinkie went to the closet and started to poke the jacket that Magna was using as a hiding spot, making him eep.

"Oh! I found one!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"That's Magna! You're good at this!" exclaimed Lamia, while Magna and Hamlet accepted their defeat and got out of the closet as if they were walking to their execution.

"Now where are you Alucard!" Pinkie and Lamia shouted at the same time almost like a horror movie.

"He's in that shadow!" exclaimed Lapis, "If I'm going down, we all are!"

"So much for loyal friends." Alucard said as he materialized his body out of the shadows, Luna had copied Alucard's idea and hid inside a shadow the moment she felt Rarity open the door. "But it's also a wise choice Lapis, by the way, Princess Luna is inside that shadow." Alucard said, pointing his hoof across the room.

"You dare to betray your princess!" Luna said, materializing her body out of the shadow she had been hiding in and approaching Alucard, which made the girls get embarrassed for not realising that Luna was there.

"Apologies, but as Lapis stated, it's everybody for themselves in this situation, and I don't have a princess," said Alucard approaching to the point were their muzzles were almost touching each other while he smirked.

"So here you are sister." Celestia said with her mane looking like a cake and a fire in her eyes.

"Though, my dear Princess of the Night, we can still escape." Alucard said, making Luna smile.

"Indeed," Luna replied.

Before they could do anything, Celestia spoke up, smirking at them, "I've already taken the liberty to put an anti-teleportation field around this room, so don't think you'll be getting away from us."

Luna simply smiled at her, "You seem to have forgotten my prefered method of escape, dearest sister." She said before turning into a nebulous cloud of energy and phasing through the wall.

They all heard a chuckle before looking over to where Alucard had been just in time to see the tip of his horn and hat disappear through the floor.

"I forgot she could do that," Celestia muttered to herself before looking at Twilight just in time to see a few hairs spring up from her mane along with the twitching of her brow. "Come along my little ponies, let's get back to the..." she paused for a moment as a shiver passed through her before finishing, "party."

[hr]

The guards on duty that day would forever remember it as the _Day of the Two Terrors_ , a horror story they would tell their foals and grandfoals to scare them into line for generations to come.


	8. Safe haven -E

The next day Celestia found Luna and Alucard hidden in one of the castle's warehouses, eating cheese and drinking wine, while chuckling about gods knows what. Celestia entered the room shouting in the Royal Canterlot Voice, making Luna jump out of her chair, while Alucard just sat there drinking his wine with a single eyebrow raised.

After a discussion between sisters, consisting of Celestia asking Luna how she could abandon her to deal with Pinkie and Lamia alone, and Luna replying that it was every mare for themselves, the discussion didn't last long, and everything ended in a hug and Celestia promising to get her back for it.

"What a stupid feeling," Alucard said in laughter. "Well princess, this was entertaining, but I need something to burn the time, what do you have for me."

"What is stupid about my love for my dearest sister?" Celestia demanded, glaring at Alucard.

"Hmm, that's for me to know and for you to wonder, Celestia." Alucard said, heading out of the warehouse, just to be stopped by Luna.

"Alucard, wait, we still have to discuss your salary, lodgings and your missions," said Luna, holding Alucard in her telekinetic grip.

Celestia's expression changed abruptly when she heard Luna say that Alucard was working for them, with that she would be able to control him, her sister was able to leash Alucard until he could be proven to not be a threat to Equestria, this thought brought a smile to Celestia's face, which Alucard took notice of immediately.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Celestia, I work for Princess Luna, and for Princess Luna only, and the duration of my employment is also my decision, don't even think for a second you have a leash on me," Alucard said, while wearing a smug grin.

Celestia's smile was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "How dare you to talk to me like that, I am the ruler of Equestria, the Princess of the Sun, and I deserve respect," Celestia said, almost shouting, losing her usual calm demeanor which caused her to miss the look Luna sent her.

"Hahahaha, no, you demand it and you'll have to do way more than flex your titles at me to win my respect, Celestia because I can do that to, and I thought it was a diarchy." Alucard said, slowly approaching the princess.

Luna chose this moment to intervene, she knew Alucard wasn't happy with her sister because of what she did or at least tried to do against him. What Luna didn't know is that Alucard wasn't taking this seriously and he had a long history of fucking with others, regardless of whether they were friends or enemies.

"Alright that is it, calm down, both of you, there is no need to get rough, alright?" Luna said putting herself in the middle of Alucard, and Celestia's soon to be corpse if she kept messing up with Alucard, "Alucard is right sister, he's a freelancer working for me, so he decides what jobs he'll take and how to deal with such tasks."

"Very well, I'm sorry I lost my cool, I have been partying for an entire day straight, and my fuses are shorter than usual," Celestia said giving an apologetic smile waiting for Alucard to apologize.

"Very well, I shall overlook this incident, this time, Celestia," Alucard said heading out the warehouse while yelling to Luna, "I'll be back later, I wanna see the City."

"...He didn't even apologize, unbelievable, that stallion will only bring problems Lulu, I tell you." Celestia said looking at Luna.

"I think what is setting you off, is that this is the first pony in a very long time that doesn't idolize you as a god." Luna said while chuckling.

[hr]

Alucard decided to explore the castle while leaving the princesses in the warehouse, discussing about him, which he didn't care about at all, this new world promised new opportunities and maybe even new challenges, everything was simply delightful and new.

Alucard soon came across a large set of doors and a guard presence that practically screamed 'Important' to him marking it as somewhere he wanted to see. Approaching the doors seemed to put the guards on edge and upon them getting a closer look at the unicorn with strange clothes several were quick to point their spears at him.

"HALT! Who are you, and what are you doing in this area of the castle, court isn't open yet so you'll have to wait somewhere else like everyone else," one of the guards shouted, approaching Alucard. At that statement Alucard started to laugh, the night guard was the one that knew that Alucard was in the castle, the day guard, well, apparently not, he'd have to talk to Celestia about that, maybe.

[hr]

Alucard was now inside the throne room, the first thing he noticed was the windows, they had pictures or drawings of ponies, some he could recognise, doing something worthy of immortalizing, or just simple art, he started to wonder about the windows and their meaning.

Then Alucard noticed the throne, one big chair, with some golden decorations, and symbols around it, the thing that caught his attention was the fact that there was only one throne, not two, he wondered why there was only one throne, as he sat on it he started to inspect the room, Luna and Celestia entered, with Celestia storming in.

"Sup?"

Luna's eyebrows shot up as she stared at Alucard while Celestia seemed to flounder for a moment but pulling herself together and remembering why she was there. "Did you knock out our guards?!" Celestia shouted, glaring at Alucard.

"Those were ours? I mean, on no, who did that!?" Alucard said trying to sound clueless about the fact that he was guilty as charged, but Luna simply stood there and gave him a look of 'I know what you did, so apologize' whilst trying not to smile, "I'm sorry Celestia, I wanted to see the throne room and the guards tried to stop me and I took exception to that, and you know the rest or at least the end result, but I assure you, they don't have any physical injuries that were my doing, though their pride might have taken a hit."

Celestia was blowing steam from her nostrils, looking at Alucard and looking at Luna, back and forth.

"This can be considered an act of treason against the crown!" shouted Celestia approaching Alucard, while Luna just stood there watching everything play out, while eating some popcorn that she probably brought with her from the warehouse.

"I understand, Celestia, but I am not one of your citizens and I don't follow you, nor your rules, it can hardly be considered treason when I never followed you to begin with," Alucard said sighing, "Regardless my actions with those guards were rash and impulsive, and I apologize for it, and if it makes you feel better, I'll even apologize to them, when they wake up. Assuming they don't run screaming that is."

Celestia was about say something when Luna decided to interrupt, and play a part in this situation.

"Sister, I completely understand your concern, and I'll make sure Alucard doesn't do that again, but he didn't hurt them, so the guards can take this as a training exercise," said Luna smiling, while approaching Alucard's right side as he stepped down from the throne, "Don't worry Tia, I'll make sure he's a good stallion."

[hr]

Luna and Alucard left Celestia in the throne room, dealing with the bureaucracy of the day, Luna took her time to give Alucard a tour of the castle, while presenting him to everyone working inside the castle, to avoid incidents like the one with the guards earlier.

"You know my sister doesn't like you, and you still pull those stunts Alucard, hm" Luna said in a playful tone.

"As long as you enjoy my presence Princess, I don't mind having her mad with me, besides you're my employer, and for the time being your opinion is the only thing that matters to me, most of the time, maybe ten percent at least, which is a lot, believe me," Alucard said chuckling at his own comment.

"So, I'm your princess?" Luna said approaching Alucard, so close that their muzzles almost touched.

"Yes, I've always had a weak spot for the night, and you're the princess of the night, how can I say no to that question," Alucard said grabbing her hoof and kissing it, "There is no reason for us creatures of the night to be alone, right?" Alucard said, remembering Seras.

"So as your princess, you have to do anything... to please my royal needs, right?" Luna said in a teasing and soft tone.

"Well, princess, be careful what you desire, it may be more that you can handle," Alucard said looking at her eyes.

"You're not an easy stallion to tease." Luna said moving away from Alucard, "But now you have me curious, Alucard, perhaps we'll test that later."

"I'll be happy to oblige, Princess." Alucard said while staring at her flank, which made Luna blush red like a tomato, "After all, you're quite the treat for the eyes," and with that Alucard started to walk, leaving Luna, thinking. ' _It's been a while since someone has treated me like a normal mare, that or the thousand years in confinement and Celestia pushing me to get some fun, I wonder which one it is.'_

[hr]

After a rigorous tour of the castle, Luna decided it was time to show Alucard his living space, she had been teasing Alucard the entire night, just for the mysterious thestral to turn the teasing against her.

"Alright Alucard, follow me, I'll take you to your room." stated Luna, which Alucard responded with a simple nod, "Your room will be in my side of the castle, I have plenty of rooms free... because I barely have any guards of my own, so I took the liberty of picking the biggest room besides mine of course."

"Sounds good to me princess, lead the way." Alucard said, following Luna.

"You'll love it, I had the librarian put the best books she could find, for your entertainment, and I also added a minibar in case you get hungry and you don't want to go out of your room," Luna said with a big smile, like a foal opening gifts.

"Hmm a minibar," Alucard muttered to himself while chuckling at the idea of a vampire minibar.

After a while Luna and Alucard arrived to their destination, Luna was excited to show Alucard his room, she began the tour inside his room, which was huge, it even had a living room inside, and a small library as Luna had mentioned.

"This is beautiful princess, I'm forever grateful for your generosity," said Alucard, smiling at her.

"Oh pssh this? It's nothing , I just thought my employees deserve nothing but the best!" shouted Luna with a weird smile on her face.

[hr]

Meanwhile in the deeps of the castle, by the training ground for the night guard, Gale was in a small room, with one bathroom, and he was sharing it with five other ponies of the night guard, the room was so small you had to take turns to get out of it, Axel who decided to also join the night guard as a handypony was in the same room as gale, and was extremely uncomfortable with so many wieners in a room so small.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Axel whispered to Gale.

"It's not like I wanted to be part of the weiner festival idiot!" replied Gale trying to get comfy on his bed. "As soon as the party ended the current captain came to lead us to our rooms, I was ready to share a barracks, but this is stupid."

"Maybe Alucard can help us, or maybe he has it worse," stated Axel.

[hr]

In another room, a little bit bigger than the one where Axel and Gale and the other four guards were sleeping, was Lamia, Magna and Sir Hamlet, Lamia didn't mind sharing a room, and Magna was nervous of being alone in canterlot so he decided to share with Lamia, while Hamlet on the other hoof was squeaking, complaining about not getting a royal suite.

"Calm down Hamlet, it's not that bad, besides we got to meet new ponies," stated Magna making hamlet turn his back on him, "besides I know you got friendly with miss Fluttershy, but I can't blame you, she's quite a friendly pony," this made Magna blush a bit.

"Oh for the love of food, you like her!" exclaimed Lamia popping out of nowhere, "I gotta tell everyone!"

"Oh please don't, besides I don't know if I like her," replied Magna blushing furiously, "It was just was nice to meet someone else that likes what I like."

"Alright I pinkie promise!" shouted Lamia.

"Pinkie what?" asked Magna with a confused expression.

"Oh, it's a promise Pinkie Pie taught me yesterday at the party, she says you never break a pinkie promise!" stated Lamia.

'Neverrrrrrrr,' Pinkie's voice was heard inside Lamia and Magna's room, making magna shiver a bit.

"What the hay was that!?" exclaimed Magna looking around, while Hamlet was holding a nail like an sword ready to defend himself and Magna.

"Oh that? I dunno," replied Lamia, while going to the bathroom.

[hr]

Luna couldn't help but giggle when she noticed Alucard glancing around the room and grumbling something and plasma, seventy inches and blond bitches, she had no idea how those things were connected or what dogs had to do with anything but it was humorous to her regardless.

[hr]

In the throne room, Lapis and Celestia were discussing the new window he needed to design, Celestia explained to Lapis what had happened in the Crystal empire, and how Twilight and Spike had retrieved the Crystal heart, and handed it to Cadance before anything bad happened.

"Alright, I'll make sure this window overshadows the other ones, I shall start working on it immediately!" shouted Lapis getting in the zone, the art zone.

"I know you will, after all, every piece of art you have design so far has been unique and of exceptional quality," Celestia replied calmly to Lapis, smiling as the artist completed zoned out leaving her to move on to other things she needed to do.

[hr]

Luna decided to stay with Alucard to chat a bit more, she told him about her past and how she came to turn into Nightmare Moon allowing the demon to possess her just to gain more power, this made Alucard drop a tear of blood, which went unnoticed by Luna as she kept on talking about how her subjects now feared her, and that how Alucard treated her was something she treasured, having someone to talk normally to is quite refreshing she had said to him.

"I have my fair bit of gruesome stories of my past, but we'll discuss that another night, my princess," stated Alucard approaching Luna, as soon as he got close to her, he got on two hoofs and hugged her.

"I'm glad you recovered your soul, losing yourself for power is a fate I do not wish on anyone," said Alucard, "for as long as I serve you, you will never again have the need of power, I will be your sword princess and your safe haven."


	9. One Choice -E

Luna returned to her chambers, leaving Alucard to start to wonder what was his role in this new world would be, was he a weapon again, or was he something completely new, these thoughts and more had Alucard in a situation he never had before, since the beginning of his life he'd been under the control of someone, yes, he always broke some rules and stuff, but first was the church, then the Hellsing organization, but this time he decided to work for Luna like a mercenary, why would he choose to follow and obey someone weaker than him?

But this wasn't the only thought troubling Alucard's mind, since he arrived he hadn't had the need to feed, he did eat the bugbears, but instead of doing it for the mere act of surviving, he did it because he felt like a kid in a candy store, he simple couldn't stop himself from taking a bite, back in his old world he was always thirsty, and here in this strange new land the blood had become more like a drug instead of a necessity , boosting his strength but no longer sustaining him, food... normal food was giving him the resources he needed to not perish or go into a feral state, though Alucard noticed that eating normally wasn't empowering him as blood had, slowly but surely he would need to feed on blood again if he was to stay strong.

"It seems the blood of animals like those bugbears, hold the same properties as the blood of humans, perhaps it is the ecosystem of this world, who knows." Alucard muttered to himself while reading some books Luna hoof picked for him, specifically _'Equestria and its Wildlife: Volume One'_.

"I wonder what else this world has changed about me, my powers seem to be bigger than they should, after erasing every single soul I had inside of me, I shouldn't have been able to do half of the stuff I normally do, but my powers seem to be exactly the same." Alucard muttered while reading a paragraph in the book, saying. _'Equestria is a land of magic, where every single living creature has magic inside of it, including plants and even the water, which helps to explain why some animals have evolved to understand ponies and other creature to some extent'_.

"Maybe it is the magic affecting me, after all, it was dark magic that made me who I am." Alucard said while chuckling, "Though magic doesn't explain my interest in Princess Luna, perhaps I just became a good lap dog after all those years under Integra hahaha, who knows, I just hope I don't get bored of her too soon, for everyone's sake.

[hr]

The next morning, the beautiful sun was rising, the birds started to sing, while all the little critters started to wake up, everyone was happy, except for two individuals.

"Rrr, is it me or is the sun astronomically in an incorrect position, my room is in the south... and last I checked the sun rises from the east." Alucard muttered while groaning, " I guess different worlds, different astronomical rules."

[hr]

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Celestia was having a coffee while laughing like a villain, the maids were simple staring at her, while the guards were wondering 'The buck is going on here'.

"Muahahahahaha, rise and shine... Alucard." Celestia said while taking a sip of her coffee.

[hr]

In the south part of the castle, also known as the Lunar side, a not so happy princess was waking up, the sun was also burning the poor nocturnal princess's eyes, she knew that it was on purpose, cause not only was the sun rising from the wrong side, but it was also many times brighter.

"SISTER, THOU SHALT PAY FOR THIS." Luna shouted in the canterlot voice, "I SHALL NOT BE DENIED MY REVENGE!"

[hr]

Alucard decided to dress up, he did try to go naked like everyone else, but he was more comfortable with his clothes on, while putting on his gloves, he heard Luna shouting, 'SISTER, THOU SHALT PAY FOR THIS. I SHALL NOT BE DENIED MY REVENGE!' Alucard didn't know what was going on, but one thing he was sure of, whatever revenge Luna was planning, he would aid her in it. Deciding to forgo the feeling of putting the rest of his clothes on, he materialized them straight onto his body in an instant, Alucard then decided to go to Luna's room, Vampire mode, phasing through every wall.

"I heard revenge princess, don't care what or how it happened, I'm in." Alucard said while only his head was inside her room.

"Our revenge will be sweet Alucard, SWEET!" Luna shouted without noticing her morning mane looking terrible, "Are you sure you don't want to know, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy my plan even more if you know."

"Hmmm, messing with Celestia is already fun, but if you think that information will make this more enjoyable, I'll be happy to hear it." Alucard said finally getting inside the room completely, and sitting in a chair.

"Very well, didn't you notice the sun this morning was in a incorrect position, astronomically speaking." Luna said, while Alucard made a 'I'm lost expression".

"The sun rises from the east..., and our sister is the one responsible for moving the sun, you know..." Luna was wondering why a fully grown stallion was looking like he didn't know about simple stuff like that, perhaps he wasn't a morning pony, or fully awake yet.

Alucard was silent for a moment, he was processing the information, Luna = Princess of the Night, until know he thought the ponies telling him that the princess was the one moving the moon and the stars was a lie, or just theatrics, Celestia = Princess of the Day... she moves the sun... sun... SUN!

Alucard blinked a couple of times letting the information to sink in, he then looked at Luna with a sweet smile and asked, "Can we kill her?"

Luna looked at Alucard and answered with a sweet smile, "Of course...", realizing what she had just said her eyes widened, almost immediately she changed her answer, "I MEAN NO! But our revenge will be sweet, but let's not be too hasty, every good plan has to planned carefully," the room was filled with an ominous aura, Alucard and Luna were laughing as if they were about to take over the world.

[hr]

After a good breakfast, Luna decided it was time to give Alucard his first mission, there were rumors about a strange creature, named Ahuizotl, apparently he had been trying to destroy the world more than once, but a mysterious mare had stopped him every single time.

"Alucard, I have a mission for you." Luna said looking at some papers on her desk, and putting a serious expression on her face.

"Oh, what kind of mission Princess." Alucard asked, while being amused of her sudden change of attitude.

"A creature has tried to destroy the world with old artefacts of lost civilizations, and while a mysterious mare has stopped him so far, we can't allow the chance of her failing, so I want you to eliminate the threat as you see fit." Luna said while opening her wings like Celestia usually did.

"Alright… as you wish, My Princess," Alucard responded wondering why she fully spread her wings, did she get a sore muscle while sitting or something?

"Here's the location our scouts said he was last seen, Equestria is counting on you Alucard." Luna said giving Alucard some documents and a pouch of bits, "The train taking you to the Apikthz Ruins is leaving in an hour, the legend says that the ruins have a mythic artifact capable of answering any question, if possible bring the artifact with you, but your priority is Ahuizotl."

"Alright, I'm gonna get going." Alucard said leaving the room and grabbing the bits and the information Luna gave him.

[hr]

Alucard was know on his way to the ruins, or at least as close as the train was able to take him, he asked in the information booth, and they said that after arriving at the last station which would take about fourteen hours, he would have to walk for another hour to get to where the ruins were suppose to be, _'so far everyone seems to think they are just a legend.'_

After a fourteen hour train ride, Alucard was ready to kick the flank, ass or whatever kind of rear end the abomination of nature that was Ahuizotl had, he was like a monkey/cat/dog thing from what he understood, Alucard was wondering if he could spank Ahuizotl with his own tail, which was also a hand.

"Alright, here I am, if my calculations are correct," Alucard said taking flight towards his destination, "Fuck that, I'm just gonna keep flying till I sense a life force," animals and sentient beings have different energy signatures, so finding Ahuizotl would, or should be an easy task.

After fifteen minutes of flying Alucard felt a presence near the place the soon to be dead target was last seen, he decided to see if that presence was indeed Ahuizotl, once Alucard got close enough to the ground, instead of finding the atrocity of nature Ahuizotl, he found a mare with a light brown fur and a grey mane, galloping through the forest, the mare had a explorer hat, and a green shirt.

"So not only me, but Indiana Jones has been sent to Equestria, interesting." Alucard said while descending to where the mare was, "Sup Indiana, how you doing?"

"Who are you, and what do you want," the mare said in a threatening tone.

"I want a TV , and at this point of my life, any TV would suffice, but at this moment I'm looking for Ahuizotl, perhaps you know something about him?" Alucard said while eating an apple that he previously bought on the train.

"Ahuizotl! Do you work for him?!" the mare said getting ready to fight, which made Alucard chuckle.

"Oh god no, it's already questionable that I work for the Princess, that's as low as I go, but working for that crime against nature you call a villain, no, even I have some standards, and this villain fills too many cliches, you would guess that after trying to steal at least a dozen artifacts, he would stop trying the same evil plot, over and over and over again." Alucard said creating his shadow wings to take flight.

"Hahaha, I know right? He's not the smartest guy, well I do have an idea where he is, and if one of the princesses sent you I'm sure you can carry your own weight, the name's Daring Do by the way." Daring Do said while looking at Alucard expecting for him to tell her his name.

"My name is Alucard, a pleasure to meet you Indiana." Alucard said with a soft and almost deaf laugh.

"Indiana? Why do you keep calling me that?" Daring Do asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's an inside joke, now be a dear and lead the way, I have a thing to take care of and I've been _dying_ for a good walk." Alucard said with a smile.

[hr]

After two hours of mosquitos and other annoying insects, A lucard was starting to regret going with the mare, she had wings, but instead of flying she was taking the scenic route, what a joy.

"We're almost there," Daring Do whispered to Alucard, "Don't make any kind of loud noise, I'm almost certain Ahuizotl and his henchponies are here, and be careful, he has an army of cats."

"Oh no, cats, I'm deadly allergic to them, my one and only weakness…" Alucard said mocking Daring Do.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's Miss Do and her new side colt." Ahuizotl said, holding an artifact in his tail, which Alucard immediately realized was the artifact Luna suggested he recover.

"Oh _god_ , you're even uglier in person, but don't worry, soon I'll put the world out of its misery, by exterminating you." Alucard said pretending to hold a barf, while Daring Do was just simply getting ready to fight against the cats, with this guy there's always cats.

"Oh yeah?" Ahuizotl said turning his head to the artifact, "All knowing ball of kukhty, show me the way of defeating once and for all the foes in front of me."

After a minute of silence, the ball responded with, 'You have the means to destroy Daring Do, but for you to destroy the entity known as Alucard, is simply impossible, you do not have the power to kill the prince of Darkness.'

"Oh yes, take it all the way," Alucard said with a grin on his face.

"What?" Asked a confused Ahuizotl and a more confused Daring Do.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I like to talk dirty when someone is going down on me, and that ball was going all the way like a good toy." Alucard said laughing out loud, "Anyway, I hate this forest, and you're mere presence is hurting my eyes, so let's get down to business."

Ahuizotl started to panic, and asked the ball another question, "Show me the way of escaping these two."

Another minute of Silence and the ball responded with, 'You have the means to escape Daring Do, but you cannot escape the Unholy King.'

"Alright that's it, I'm keeping that ball." Alucard said appearing in front of Ahuizotl, who was trembling.

"Felines ATTACK!" shouted Ahuizotl, making twelve tigers, six pumas, two jaguars, and one fluffy cute adorable persian kitten leap into the area, the seconds it took them to appear out of the bushes, was the same amount of time they stayed alive, Alucard made some hellhounds appear which ate the felines in seconds, except for the persian kitten which for some reason a hellhound was petting.

"Alright, thanks for the meal, it was exquisite." Alucard stated cutting Ahuizotl in half with a black energy wave before his body was consumed by his shadow, making Daring Do jump.

"Why did you do that?!" exclaimed Daring Do.

"Those were my orders Indiana, if you have a problem, go to the princesses," Alucard replied taking the artifact, and the evil kitten and flying towards the train station, leaving Daring Do with many questions, but she didn't seem to fear Alucard even after what happen, perhaps her life style made her resistant to these kind of scenarios.

[hr]

"Well, I finished the mission and got some souvenirs, so I guess everything was a success." Alucard said changing his attention to the kitten he was holding, "Aren't you a cute little evil cat, I think I'll name you Alastor." The kitten simply responded with miau, which translated to 'I shall serve you forever master, I shall slay your enemies and bathe in their blood, because I am Alastor! The loyal subject of the Unholy King!'

"I wonder if Magna can translate his meows to me." Alucard mutter to himself taking flight with a new loyal follower, Alastor the cat.


	10. Making my way downtown -E

After finishing the mission Alucard decided to take a break and explore a bit of the world on the way back, after a couple hours of flying seemingly without direction Alucard arrived at a forest that seemed to be calling to him.

It was very dark, not that it meant much to him. Alucard could sense something was near. Alucard's eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar yet he felt attracted to it somehow, but the familiar scent of blood drew him onward, deeper into the shadows. His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his jaws slightly to let the warm smell of the blood reach him, without noticing he started to salivate like he was starving.

Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him. Alucard stopped still, listening, getting ready to fight. It was hiding in the bushes, Alucard could see the eyes of the creature staring at him with curiosity. He could feel the rapid pulsing of a heart deep within the creature. He swallowed, was this what drew him into to the forest?

"Who's there?" Asked Alucard with a commanding tone.

"You shouldn't be here... demon," the creature replied.

"And you shouldn't be alive but here we are" Alucard replied in a threatening tone.

"You don't belong to Equus nor have I seen a demon like you in Makai… you look like a pony but your energy signature... is overwhelming," the creature said. "Regardless, you belong to Makai... you shouldn't waste your time in Equus."

"Boy, either get your ass out of the bushes or I'm gonna level the entire forest."Alucard said letting his killing intent flow.

The creature decided to comply, instead of being a pony he was a big tiger with many marks or tattoos around his white fur.

"My name is Arion, I work for the division of capture and assassination squad two, I was sent to investigate... you, I guess."Arion said in a monotonous tone, "But I know when I'm trying to chew more than I can handle, so I offer you the choice of coming peacefully, the demon lords will be happy to have a strong demon like you in their ranks."

"...Demon lords huh… maybe I'll take a walk there someday but not today, Equestria still interests me, now I'm gonna give you a choice I normally don't offer boy," Alucard replied letting his killing intent flow free again. "Flee or Die!"

"Very well, but just so you know, the demon lords won't drop this case so easily…" Arion replied vanishing out of sight immediately while thinking ' _I haven't feel so much pressure in decades, I think it is safe to assume he's at least Demon Lord level, Lux might kill me for failing.'_

"Well, that was something," Alucard said taking his path to Equestria again.

[hr]

After two hours of flying Alucard arrived at the castle, Luna rushed to her 'office' to receive Alucard. After twenty minutes of explaining what happened to his target and the artifact Luna was satisfied with the results.

"So just to confirm, the target is dead and the artifact was destroyed correct? And you also decided to adopt this cat, who know serves under you?" Luna asked while writing something down on paper, and looking at the persian cat.

'Foolish creature! It is you who bows to the great Alucard, you and everyone else will bow to him!" Alastor meowed.

"Yes, and yes." Alucard said while turning his attention to Alastor, "Isn't he diabolic! I love it!"

"I guess?"Luna replied not knowing what Alucard meant by diabolic because Alastor was the definition of cute in her mind.

'You guess! YOU GUESS! How dare you! I shall forgive this insult because you're one of the future concubines of my master! But you'll pay dearly once my master seizes control of this pitiful continent.' Alastor meowed being even cuter than before.

Without anyone noticing, Magna had entered the office to tell Luna he'd finished his assignments, he got there just in time to listing to Alastor's meows which he understood completely.

"Oh sweet moon mother!" said Magna, "Alucard, this kitten needs some soap in his mouth!"

'Shut the fuck up!' Alastor meowed changing his attention to Alucard, 'Did I said it right master? Is Alastor a good bad boy?'

"What did he say?" Alucard asked, making Magna to lean in and whisper everything he heard to Alucard, Luna was puzzled and annoyed she was being ignored.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, you did well my beautiful minion! I shall buy some treats as a reward for this!" Alucard shouted.

"Can anyone fill me in on what in the name of the moon is going on!?" Luna said raising her voice a bit.

"I'm afraid I can't or rather I don't want to, but a short summary would be that the kitten insulted you and me Princess." Magna said, "And you Alucard, you should not approve of this kind of behavior."

"Oh for the love of… you're Hamlet's bitch, so stop lecturing me, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go and rest for a bit." Alucard said turning himself and Alastor into shadows, leaving Magna with a shocked expression and Luna wondering what to do with the new information.

'That furball insulted me? ...Alright…' Luna thought.

[hr]

Meanwhile in Vanhoover, inside of a dark abandoned building without windows, two figures, unhampered by the lack of light were conversing with each other.

"So you want to make an Alliance with me?" One of the figures asked.

"Indeed, and after we take down the sisters and that nuisance Alucard we will share the bounty of Equus." the other figure replied with a sinister tone, "I already have Celestia right where I want her, soon she will have no choice but to agree with me."

"Very well, as long as I get Equestria for myself I don't care," the first figure responded, "and this does make things easier, I may be able to fight one on one with the princesses but I'm pretty sure together they could overwhelm me."

"So we have a deal then, I'll help you with your special day and you'll help me with my plans," the other figure said, laughing maniacally.

"Indeed we have a deal. Oh it's going to be just perfect." the first figure purred.

[hr]

Meanwhile in Makai.

"So let me get this straight, you not only failed but also failed without even getting a single scratch, which is stupid considering you said he's on a Demon Lords level." Lux said in a somewhat angry tone.

"He allowed me to escape, and to fight him would of been suicide, I apologize M'lady." Arion said.

"Very well, at least from what I got from your memories he's kinda handsome, so I'll forgive you, this time." Lux said fantasizing about Alucard which made Arion shiver.

[hr]

"Achoo!" ' _Is someone talking about how hot I am?'_ Alucard thought before going back to sleep.


	11. Baking the heat-E

Days passed and Alucard was left doing simple missions to pass the time, well, simple for him at least, hunting monsters and criminals. Luna was pleased that Alucard was so effective, while Alucard, on the other hand, was bored with the assignments, every single enemy he had faced in Equestria had been a joke. One day, Luna decided it was time for Celestia to pay for the rude awakening she had made them have some time ago, it was time for some good old sibling revenge.

Basically, Luna's revenge was to have Celestia have dreams about delicious looking cakes that when eaten increased her size noticeably, Alucard and Luna were enjoying their view of a white blob with legs waggling animatedly in an attempt to reach another cake. Alucard blinked for a moment as he realized the situation he was in and tilted his head slightly wondering just how much the white mare could fit in herself before looking at Luna and then back at Celestia, [i]'huh, questions for later.'/i]

Another week later, after their revenge, Luna didn't have any more assignments for Alucard, so she decided to have a day off with the poor stallion, besides, who wouldn't want to have a full day with her, one of the most beautiful mares in Equestria, desired by every stallion. She wanted a date and Alucard had teased her enough, so this was the perfect revenge, no stallion would be able to withstand a date with her without getting flustered.

"Alucard, for your services I have decided to reward you with the great honor of taking me out on a date," Luna said in a prideful manner while blushing.

"That seems more like a reward for you, but very well your highness. I wonder if I can live up to your... expectations." Alucard whispered into her ear close enough to make luna shiver like a little filly, her plan wasn't working.

"...Well, you have it wrong, it is a great honor to take me on a date." Luna said trying to sound regal and serious, and quite obviously failing.

"Whatever you say, Princess, I'll be happy to take you out, for your beauty knows no bounds," Alucard said in a seductive manner whilst leaning closer to Luna, leaving her blushing like a tomato. "Did I do that right Princess, am I living up to your fantasies?"

"Ye-I mean… you know... LET'S GO, I HAVE A RESTAURANT IN MIND!" Luna shouted trying to change the conversation topic. [i]'He is not going to win this! I'll make him lose somehow and when I do I'll... I'll...'/i]

Alucard could only raise an eyebrow and let loose a quiet chuckle as Luna's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

[hr]

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Luna decided to change her approach, perhaps if she was more daring she would be able to win in the game of seduction, so far Alucard had been winning and she refused to allow that, so she asked for a private booth.

"This is nice, a room just for the two of us," Luna said sitting flank to flank with Alucard.

"I repeat what I said the first time you tried to play this game Princess, don't start what you can't finish," Alucard said leaning closer to her with a smug smile on his face. [i]'What a strange perfume she's using today.'/i]

The dinner ended up mostly being a teasing contest, that Alucard won by a large margin, unlike Luna, Alucard knew how to control his emotions, so keeping his carnal desires inside him was never a problem, Luna, on the other hand, hadn't had a date in fifteen hundred years.

Alucard decided to head back to the castle and have some quality wine with the Princess and have some more fun making jokes about Celestia and her precious student, Luna decided it was a good idea, alongside a few good wines and desserts from the castle in her room while they enjoyed the night.

Once they arrived at the castle, Luna went to the kitchen to pick up some pies and small cakes, while Alucard went to the warehouse to pick some wines and other alcoholic beverages.

[hr]

"Whiskey, wine, vodka, hard cider, and beer, I guess this is enough for a good night," Alucard said picking up all the stuff and making his way back to Luna's room, but he was stopped by Magna, Axel, Lapis and Gale, running in his direction.

"Alucard! We have to hide, now!" Shouted Gale with his guard uniform.

"This time of the year is not safe for us Thestral stallions to be out! The horror, the horror!" Shouted Lapis while fainting on a coach that appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's hide in the warehouse," Magna said shivering and looking frantically in all directions.

"I like it, but even I need to rest, that mare's going to be the death of us!" Axel said while running to the warehouse.

"Can someone fill me in on what in the hell is going on?" Asked Alucard not knowing what to make out of the situation, he did notice every single one of them smelled like sex, and Lamia, every single one of them smelled like Lamia.

"Come on Alucard, we have to hide!" Gale Shouted getting inside the warehouse.

"I've got some things to do, so no thanks," Alucard replied.

"Then be careful, don't let lamia catch you, she's been hunting you, but you've been out on missions, lucky you!" Lapis said.

"Ok…" Alucard replied while thinking, [i]'Lamia is hunting me? Well with her logic-defying abilities she would make a great Hellsing.'/i]

"I can't take it anymore!" Axel said.

"Alright, see you later guys, I hope the horrifying torture that is sex doesn't catch you." Shouted Alucard while merging with the shadows and before vanishing shouting another thing, "Lamia! They're in the warehouse!"

"You traitor!" Shouted Gale hearing Lamia laugh and sing.

"One, two, Lamia's coming for you, three, four, better lock your door, five, six, grab your crucifix, seven, eight, gonna stay up late, nine, ten, never sleep again!" Lamia sang, whispering the last part in Axel's ear while closing the warehouse doors.

"Ok, that was strange, a part of me says I should feel bad for the guys, and yet I don't," Alucard said while finally disappearing into the shadows.

[hr]

Alucard returned to Luna's chambers with the beverages, while remembering the weird interaction he had with Lamia and the guys. [i]'That's the first time I've ever see a guy run from sex.'/i]

"Alucard, you're here, perfect!" Luna said noticing Alucard arriving in her room, "I brought some pies, nachos, dippings and of course a cake."

"Well, I brought a little bit of everything, wine, vodka, whiskey, etc. Now, let's get wasted!" Alucard replied with a huge smile.

"Huzzah, the fun will be doubled!" Luna replied with the same enthusiasm.

A couple of hours later and many empty bottles, Luna and Alucard were still barely drunk, Luna apparently had a super metabolism being an alicorn, while Alucard simply had a huge resistance to alcohol, he could choose not to get drunk, but the point here was getting drunk, though they both were able to think normally, their condition was best described as tipsy.

"Alucard, how is that you are so strong?" asked Luna watching the moon.

"Ah well, I lost myself in the pursuit of power, though that is over now," replied Alucard sitting on the floor like a dog.

"That's good, It would be a shame to lose you," Luna said walking towards the windows while shaking her flank a bit, not to tease Alucard but because she was starting to feel the alcohol kick in.

"Indeed, the feeling is mutual, Princess," Alucard said while losing focus for a bit, the moment she started to move her flank something was bothering him, [i]'What in the hell is going on, this is the same smell from before but now it's stronger.'/i]

Luna served herself a cup of wine, and was turning to sit with Alucard when she almost dropped her glass as something caught her attention, Alucard without even realizing had grown a huge boner, he was lost in thought while trying to figure out how a perfume could get stronger without applying more, Luna was simply staring at the boner Alucard had, blushing intensely.

[i]'Oh god! This is my first heat in a thousand years, how could I forgot!'/i] Luna thought still staring at Alucard's boner.

Alucard recovered his train of thought and saw Luna staring at him.

[i]'What is she looking at? Did I grow a second head or something?'/i] Following her eyes, he noticed what Luna was staring at, between his legs he was now sporting a rather large boner, and it finally clicked what the guys had meant by "this time of the year stuff", and the smell wasn't perfume, it was Luna and she was in heat. [i]'Huh, I was starting to wonder what my pony parts would look like, neat... gotta say being a pony has it perks.'/i]

"You'll have to excuse me, my princess, it would seem that my brains aren't quite on the same page tonight." Alucard said keeping his cool while Luna was simply still staring and he could see some drool beginning to leak from her mouth, "Now if you'll excuse, I've gotta go."

But before Alucard managed to leave, Luna stopped him, levitating the stallion with her magic, Alucard could easily escape her magic, but he was curious to see what the princess would do about him getting an erection in front of her.

"Alucard... it has been one thousand years since my last heat, and I can't let you leave just like that," Luna said leaning closer to Alucard ears, "You said that I shouldn't start what I can't finish, this time I want to finish."

"Well, I was going to jack it off, but your option is way better and more enticing," Alucard said while feeling Luna lose her magic grip on him. [i]'Well Alucard, this ought to be interesting, and face it, you've been wanting to try out your new package anyway.'/i]

"Perfect then," Luna said in a seductive manner while taking off the few ornaments she had. "I hope your performance in the bed is as good as your mercenary work, I will warn you, we Alicorns have godlike stamina, we usually break our partners."

"Let's see who breaks who, Princess," Alucard replied while removing his clothes and taking a look every now and then at his boner. [i]'Damn I could weaponize this package, and give a new meaning to the phrase eat my dick.'/i]

Once both were naked or as naked as usual, the real party started, the guards outside Luna's chambers found themselves in an awkward situation and didn't know what to do.

[hr]

The next day, Luna felt refreshed, it was the first time someone had satisfied her heat, she would, of course, call Alucard again tonight, and every night for next coming weeks, and even after that, its hard to find a stallion with enough stamina to withstand an Alicorn, and Alucard had shown he had more stamina that even her, she woke up to find Alucard snuggling her, while snoring, she couldn't help but laugh and find the sight cute, she decided to let Alucard sleep, because like always he was the last one to wake up.

Luna decided to go to the kitchen and pick up breakfast for her and Alucard, once she arrived at the kitchen she found Celestia making some pancakes with berries and maple syrup.

"Sister, if you would be so kind as to give me two orders of breakfast, please," Luna said in a childish manner.

"Sure Lulu," Celestia said while eyeing Luna, this behavior was unsettling, Luna was never this happy in the mornings, "May I have the reason for this pleasant behavior in this beautiful morning dear sister?"

"Mmmm I'll tell you, but promise, in the name of our parents you won't freak out," Luna said like a teenager with the juiciest gossip ever.

"Alright, I promise in my name and the name of our family that I won't freak out," Celestia said while smiling.

"Ok, ok, last night I had a date with Alucard," Luna started to which Celestia was starting to think the promise she made was already the biggest mistake of her life so far, but she was a mare of honor.

"I was the one that invited him, I wanted to tease him, by the way, it is impossible to tease Alucard, it's like that stallion is immune to social laws or something, but let's continue," Luna said while keeping a huge smile and grabbing some orange juice.

"So after our date ended, we decided to go to my room and watch the sky and talk about random stuff, so we decided to split up with a mission, my mission was to bring some snacks, while his mission was to bring some beverages,"Luna said while pausing to drink some juice. "So after a while of talking and drinking I noticed Alucard was looking at me funny, and then I notice something too, I was in HEAT, can you believe that?!"

"Once my eyes went a little bit down, I saw Alucard had a huge boner, the funny part is he didn't even know he had a boner, once he noticed I was staring at him, well, at his you know what, he was like 'Oh god', then after that he was like, and I quote Celly, 'it would seem that my brains aren't quite on the same page tonight.' by this time I had the hots for him, he's a handsome stallion and one that I enjoy spending my time with so, I stop him and to sum it up, I got LAID!" Luna said the last part while jumping a bit, "He was amazing, the first stallion in my life that not only kept up with me, but surpassed my stamina."

"Ok…" Celestia said processing the information before her eyes bugged out, "I'M GONNA CASTRATE HIM!"

"Sister, you promised! So you better keep your promise!" Luna said while standing in front of Celestia.

"Fine! But urgh! Take your pancakes, I have to deal with some bureaucratic shit or whatever." with that Celestia gave Luna her pancakes and went to deal with the stress with some work.

[hr]

Meanwhile, in Luna's room, Alucard was having a nice slumber, it would be a lie if he said he didn't enjoy it, sadly he was rudely pulled from his rest by a sudden shout that woke him up.

"I'M GONNA CASTRATE HIM!" Shouted a very familiar voice that the newly awakened vampire couldn't recognize at the moment.

"Mmmm, I'm pretty sure that's for me," Alucard said while stretching, "I'll deal with that later though, maybe."

A couple of minutes later Luna arrived with two trays of pancakes and orange juice.

"Good morning," Luna said in a singsong voice.

"Indeed, this is a good morning," Alucard said grabbing his tray, finding a note in the middle of the pancakes saying 'I'm gonna kill you.' [i]'How did Celestia know which tray I was going to grab,'/i] then he noticed Luna levitate a note out of her pancakes, [i]'I guess she didn't.'/i]

"Don't worry about my sister, I'll deal with her, though she has been acting weird lately," Luna said.

"It's ok, your sister is as threatening as a cocker spaniel, an elderly cocker spaniel," Alucard said while sipping his juice, making Luna laugh.

"I guess you're right, by the way, you have the day off," Luna said while leaning to Alucard's ear giving it a lick, "Till tonight."

"Haha, can't complain princess, I'll be happy to oblige," Alucard said biting her ear.

"Good," Luna said purring the words out, "By the way, I'm gonna go and meet up with my niece Cadence, later today, would you like to come?"

"Just let me know where, and I might pop by if I'm interested" Alucard replied to which Luna nodded giving him a slip of paper with the address. [i]'I'm not interested.'/i]

[hr]

Once breakfast was done, Alucard decided to find the guys and see if they were still alive, if Lamia was half as thirsty as Luna was then they were probably dead, so he went straight to the warehouse where he left the guys to their doom.

He found the guys sleeping on the floor, with Lamia inside of an empty wine box looking quite bloated.

"Well, you guys look better than I thought you would," Alucard said gaining the attention of the guys, while lamia was simple snoring.

"You backstabber!" Lapis whispered loudly at him.

"I'm gonna get my revenge once I can move again!" Gale whispered in the same manner.

"Oh god, I need some water," was all that Magna could muster to say.

Axel on the other hand just got closer to Alucard and started to smell him like a dog, "YOU!, OH MY GOD!" Axel shouted in a surprised manner making the guys look at him like he was crazy.

"He slept with the princess last night! OMG, you are my hero!" said Gale while the other guys were just processing the information.

"How did you know?" Alucard asked.

Lapis, who was now less angry got closer and did the same thing Gale did, "Oh my, it's true, you really slept with the Princess, and we know because of your scent although it might be more accurate to say her scent, which is all over you. Honestly, it should be common Knowledge"

"Alright but indulge me anyway," Alucard replied.

"Well, when a mare and a stallion are together they mark each other, so others know by the scent who they belong to, like you, for example, you smell like you belong to the Princess," Magna said while blushing a bit.

"And the princess will smell like she's yours, capiche," said Gale leaning closer to Alucard with a huge smile, "Now I see why you abandoned us when Lamia was hunting us, you lucky bastard."

[i]'Oh no, I would totally abandon all of you, any time, for any reason'/i, "Yes, let's go with that." Alucard replied.

"Let's go to a bar, the drinks are on me, my friend, you managed to fulfillment every stallions dream, so let's celebrate," Axel said pushing Alucard out of the warehouse.

[hr]

A couple of hours later, Luna was on her way to the meeting she had with Cadence, by now she assumed Alucard wasn't going to show up, and she was right, once she arrived at the restaurant, she was guided by the waiter to a private booth, where Cadence was waiting for her.

"Aunty Luna, I'm glad you could make it, I also invited Aunty Celestia but she said we could talk later at dinner, how have you been?" Cadence said while smelling something in the air, "I guess I know how you've been, and good is likely an understatement, am I right? Who's the lucky stallion to claim my aunty's heart?"

"Haha, his name is Alucard, but we are not dating and stuff, yet, it's more like friends with benefits at the moment," Luna replied blushing a bit, "So what was the news you wanted to share with me?"

"Well, Shining and I decided the date for the formal coronation ceremony," Cadence said, "So we thought we'd invite only close friends and political figures to have a small ceremony."

"Sounds great! When is the date?" Luna asked.

"One month from now, we wanted to celebrate with the crystal ponies, we'll start in Canterlot and the party will end in the crystal empire, we're renting the train for the party for the entire day," Cadence said smiling.

"Good, you can count me in," Luna replied getting closer to cadence while hugging her.

"Thanks, aunty Luna," Cadence said returning the hug.

[hr]

Meanwhile, in an unknown part of Equestria, two figures were making their strategy.

"I've been informed that Cadence is having her coronation, in one month." said one of the figures.

"Good, it'll be the perfect time to strike, when they least expect it!" replied the other figure in a sinister tone.

Unknown to them, someone was spectating their conversation from the shadows a distance away.

"Interesting, perhaps we should offer our assistance to Alucard, that way we may be able to convince him to come with us to makai, what do you think Arion?"

"I think it's a good idea, but let's see first if he actually needs our help, you have no idea how strong he is, Mirian," Arion said remembering Alucard's overwhelming presence making him shiver slightly.

"Sounds good to me," replied Mirian, "For now let's just watch these two failures, it's a dumb idea to face a demon, and even dumber to face one on the level of a demon lord."


	12. Ready for the crown -E

And so the weeks passed, Luna and Alucard were having fun, and the villains were on the move, the royal coronation date was getting closer and everything was going according to plan, both the good and the bad.

Days passed, and the day for the Coronation was finally upon them, Luna, Alucard, Celestia, Twilight and the girls along with the royal couple were using the train that Shining Armor had rented for the coronation today, so the train attendants were serving high-class food and beverages.

"Well, this is good, for a change," Alucard commented with a glass of wine in his hoof, "I still don't understand how things don't fall from my hoof."

"Please don't let Twily hear you, the last time she tried to figure that out she had a mental breakdown," Shining whispered to Alucard's ear.

"Yeah… see, now I kinda want too…" Alucard said with a smirk before taking a sip of wine.

"Oh stop it Alucard… don't be mean to Shining Armor," Luna said whilst eating a plate full of apples and oranges.

"I'll… Think about it," Alucard said flabbergasted at the amount of food Luna was consuming. "You do know there will be food at the Crystal Empire right?"

"Yes? Why?" Luna said clueless as to why Alucard would mention that.

Alucard could only stare in wonder as Luna swallowed a particularly large mouthful creating a very noticeable bulge that traveled down her throat. [i]'I don't know whether to be disgusted, horrified or... something entirely inappropriate.'/i]

Alucard shook away those thoughts to focus on what the others were doing, Celestia was dealing with some legal documents, Cadence was talking with Twilight and the girls were having fun it seemed.

[hr]

Meanwhile, in a dark cave outside the Crystal Empire, two figures were enacting the next part of their plan, but this time they were not alone.

"Is everything going according to plan, Roach?" A dark deep voice asked.

"Yes, the seeds of mistrust have been planted." A feminine voice answered before venomously reply, "and for the last time, stop calling me [i]Roach/i, or you'll be my next meal!"

"Whatever, just do your part," The dark voice said, "and remember that Alucard is [i]MINE!/i]"

"You can have him," and with that, the figure with the feminine voice left the cave, causing those with her to follower her out.

"Finally, I don't know how she gets anything done with all that noise. And don't you worry, once you fulfill your purpose, I will dispose of you and yours like the Cockroaches you are." The Dark voice cackled to himself.

[hr]

The Crystal Empire was full of decorations and cheer, ponies from all ages were out, fillies, colts, stallions and mares, they were out to celebrate their freedom and the official coronation of their new beloved rulers, ponies loved them.

The train was close to the empire, two more hours, and the royal family would arrive, Blueblood was already in the Crystal Empire having decided to not be on the same train as Alucard, he had bought expensive gifts for Cadence and Shining Armor, for Shining, a Grade A Magic Sword that he was actually tempted to keep instead, and for Cadence a beautiful dress.

"I sure hope they like my gifts, I put a lot of thought and money into them," Blueblood said to himself as he waited inside his room in the palace.

"Don't worry, you won't be there to see their disappointment!" A voice behind him said, making Blueblood scream.

"NOT AGAIN!" Blueblood shouted in panic.

[hr]

Meanwhile, back on the train, Alucard had started to explore, Luna had allowed him to invite anyone he wanted, and his self-appointed friends hadn't stopped bothering him until he finally gave up and let them be his plus-whatever, but to be fair, it was Pinkie and Lamia that finally made Alucard give up.

"Hmm well, I know for sure…"Alucard said in an empty part of the train with only a pair of empty boxes as his company.

"What?" Lamia asked getting out of one of the boxes.

"How in the hell did you get here!?" Alucard said almost shouting while his head whipped around so fast there was a noticeable crack sound when it stopped.

"That's a good question…" Lamia said putting on a thinking expression before she decided to change the subject. "So what do you know for sure?"

"That this train is extremely boring, that, and someone or someones have infiltrated the train, to be honest, I applaud their attitude, to come here with me aboard, that takes balls!" Alucard commented.

"Uhhhhhh cool, can I watch ya kill some baddies?" Lamia said with puppies eyes pleading Alucard to let her watch him.

"I suppose you can watch, but I don't plan on killing them… yet, I want to see what they are planning first," Alucard said, "and please stop breaking the laws of time and space… it's starting to creep [i]me/i] out."

"[i]I'm not making any promises!~/i]" Lamia sang as she got back inside the box and closed the lid.

After a moment of thought, Alucard decided to lift the lid only to see the box completely empty. "I have [i]so/i] many questions, but something tells me I shouldn't ask them," Alucard said leaving the room behind.

[hr]

In the main cabin, Cadence and Shining were talking alone, the rest of the gang having moved to another cabin to allow them to have some time to prepare, Shining was extremely nervous about the coronation, and so was Cadence, she was already a princess, but ruling an empire without her aunt in the same palace let alone city to go to for advice, that was a huge responsibility.

"Oh god, I can't breath!" Shining said in a panic while fanning himself.

"Relax Shining," Cadence said but with a nervous tone that didn't make her sound as convincing as she has hoped.

Without them noticing, Alucard started to phase through the wall of the cabin.

"Boo!" Alucard said from behind them making Shining and Cadence jump.

"Don't scare me like that, do you know how stressed I am!?" Shining commented.

"We don't have time to play around right now Alucard, we have to prepare to rule…"Cadence said before trailing off and going deep in thought at realizing that she had to get everything nice and perfect for the coronation, her future decisions would affect an entire kingdom after all.

"Relax you two," Alucard said getting a cup of wine from the minibar in the cabin. "Have you met the last ruler, from what I heard he was an incompetent asshole, jumping from him to you guys, well, there's no way they won't love you guys."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shining said sighing as he slumped.

"But what if we make a mistake! The entire-" Cadence was starting to have a meltdown but was stopped by Alucard.

"Ruling is like parenting, you can't do a perfect job and you'll never be truly ready for it, you just have to do your best for your people," Alucard said with a faint smile while leaving the room. "You guys are ready to rule, the fact that you are scared shows it."

Shining and Cadence looked at each other before smiling. "Yeah, we may not be ready for the crown but we'll do our best," Cadence said thinking about Alucard's words.

[hr]

In one of the unoccupied rooms of the train, a dozen uninvited creatures had infiltrated, getting ready for phase one of their master plan, unknowingly to them Alucard was watching them, and everyone on the train, he had expanded his shadow to cover the entire train when they had left canterlot, if a fly gets in or out he would be the first one to know, after all, there were few things more useful than having a thousand eyes everywhere.

"We're in! Nobody has noticed us." One of them said.

[i]'How cute! They think I haven't noticed their presence,'/i] Alucard thought to himself in one of the other cabins.

"Let's proceed with the plan for our Queen!" One of the creatures said.

[i]'Queen? Well I guess I'll be getting a more literal royal dinner today hahaha,'/i] Alucard thought in amusement

"Let's go!" The leader of the creatures ordered.

[i]'This ought to be interesting.'/i] Alucard thought while watching Luna eat an entire cake in a few mouthfuls.


End file.
